The Final War
by Dark Death
Summary: 2 years have passed and the ocean has refreshed him..
1. Two red gleaming eyes

  
"Tai, Sora's on the phone" Kari said as she strolled into Tai's room.  
"Huh! Oh, OK" Tai said getting up from his bed. " Is anything wrong ?"  
"Dunno, Sora just told me that she wants to talk to you." Kari said handing Tai the sordless.  
"Hmm..Ok thanks anyway, I'll take it from here if you don't mind" Tai said taking the phone into his hand and covering the mouth piece with his hand.  
"Sure, I have to go on the net anyway. I promised T.K, that I would talk to him today." Kari said and smiled when she mentioned T.K's name.  
" Do you think he is going to ask you out soon?" Tai said walking over to his desk.  
"I do hope he will. Anyway I gotta go." Kari said while technically floating out the door.   
"Uuuh" Tai said slapping his hand on his fore head. "Girls. You can't live with them and you can't live without them."  
"Hello, Tai who are you talking to?" , Sora's voice came out of the cordless' mouth piece.  
" Oh..H..hi S..Sora. I was just talking to Kari." Tai said nervously.  
"But, didn't Kari leave the room a while ago?" Sora asked confused.  
"Oh, lets just forget it. Anyway what was the news that you wanted to tell me?" Tai asked twirling a pencil in his hand. He was sitting on his desk chair.  
"Well, actually you see it was .. no real news. But I wanted to ask you something." Sora said in a nervous voice.  
Tai wondered why Sora was getting nervous. "Sure shoot!". He continued twirling the pencil in his fingers. He liked to fiddle with a pencil while he was on the phone.  
"W..well, you see the...theres th..this big event going on an'. Oh what the heck! Tai will you go out with me to the Formal Dance this Friday at the Hikoru High School? "  
Tai dropped the pencil.   
"Tai? Um..its Ok if you don't want to go or if you have other important stuff to..." Sora said in a hasty voice.  
"OH, No NO. Its OK! Um.. Gee, I'd be glad to go out with a girl like yo...I MEAN I AM HAPPY TO TAKE YOU TO THE SEMI-FORMAL.", Tai said just before he realized what he was saying.  
" Um...Oh Ok, C..cool! S..So y..you will p..pick me up at at at..." .Sora was obviously dazed.  
" How about 7'O Clock?" , Tai asked not wanting to embarrass Sora.  
"Then 7'O Clock it is" , Sora said ."Um..so, Bye, see you later."  
"Yeah, see you tonight! SO its a date!" , before he could stop it the words were out of his mouth.  
"Yeah, I guess! See you tonight." Sora said in a concealed happy voice.  
CLICK  
Tai put down the phone and just stared down at the desk. He was thinking. One of the rare things he did.  
Tai was happy, he was very happy. And he was going to make tonight the best date ever. It was going to be perfect. I mean what could go wrong.   
......From the black overhead fan two red eyes gleamed, they blinked once and then dissapeared......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   



	2. Sora

"Yeah, I guess! See you tonight." , Sora put down her phone and rolled on her stomach on her bed. She was happy, very happy. She was finally going to go out with Tai.  
"SOOOORRRAAA!" , Sora's mom called from the floor above. "Who were you talking to on the phone, Dear?"  
Sora got up from her bed and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened the door and called to her."Nothing Mom, I was just talking to T..Tai!"  
Sora's mom came down the stairs and into the hallway. Sora had the whole basement to herself. Her parents had just moved into the new house a year ago.  
"So what were you guys talking about Sora?", Sora's mom said while bringing Sora her laundry.  
"Um..Nothing much, except that we're going to the Semi Formal dance together. See you mom!",Sora said quickly while grabbing the laundry and hurrying to her room.   
"Hold on there a minute young lady. How come I was not told about this?" ,Sora's mom said tapping her slipper on the floor.  
"Um.. well, you see it is no big dea..." Sora said nervously.  
"Oh, Sora I am so happy for you. I was hoping you would eventually go out with Tai", Sora's mom said while squeezing Sora. Sora's eyes bulged and she tried to get out of the vice grip.  
"Really Mom, its OK! Um..Mom can you stop squeeszing me now?" Sora wheezed.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry honey, I'm..I'm just so happy for you. Oh look at me crying over a 17 year old woman. My, my you are growing up so quick. My Little Sora is no longer little." , Sora's mom sniffled.  
"Ok, Mom, Now I am taking my laundry and going back into my room. Thanks for bringing the laundry Mom. See ya", Sora zipped into her room.   
Once inside her room, Sora gave out a sigh of relief. Parents can be so emotional sometimes ,she thought  
"Well, I gotta tell the good news to Mimi. Hmm..I wonder if Mimi got her own phone yet. I'll try anyway.", Sora sat on her bed and picked up the phone from her side table.   
Now whats the Kikou's phone number again, AH ! Found it! Sora thought while going through her phone book.  
" '2-4-6 7-8-3-1', I gotta tell this to Mimi." Sora said still thinking about Tai.  
'Oh, its ringing"  
(Bring, Bring)  
.....From the laundry bastket peeped two gleaming red eyes and blinked, then they dissapeared....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   



	3. Mimi's back?

(Bring, Bring)  
"Darling will you be getting that?", a man wearing glasses said not looking up from the book he was reading.  
"I'm sorry honey, I have to cook for dinner.Will you be a dear and get it? Thanks!", a female voice came from the kithchen.  
The man sighed and put down his book. "Whenever I'm in the middle of a good book!". He walked over to the phone and waited for the next ring.   
(Bring, Bring)  
"Yeah, heeallo.", the man picked up the phone and spoke into the speaker with half-closed eyes.  
"Uh, hello is this the Takesheo residence?", the voice on the other end said.  
"Um. Yeah! May I know who's calling?", the man said leaning against the banister. The phone was set on a table by the stairs.  
"I'm not sure if you may remember me, but I was involved in the Heightenview Terrace incident seven years ago. I was ten then. And then again I helped out in the MaloMyotismon incident three years ago. " , the voice on the other end said as if it were no big thing.  
The man suddenly popped his eyes all towards the top. "What? Is there some new trouble? After I convinced Kiki to finally move back to Tokyo. I sure hope somethings not wro—"   
"No, no ,no Mr.Takesheo its nothing like that.", the female voice on the other end laughed. "I just wanted to talk to Mimi, if she's there."  
"Um.. oh sure. I am releived it is nothing serious— ", Mr. Takesheo said.  
"BUt it is!", the female said.  
"Huh" , Mr. Takesheo said nervous.  
"Girl Serious that is.!" , the girl at the other end giggled.  
"Oh!", Mr.Takesheo said falling down. "I'll go get her, please hold on.". With that he put the phone on hold. Then he walked over to the staircase while mumbling, "Geez, females. Can't live with them ; can't live without them.". He walked up the stairs and knocked at the last door down the hall.   
"Mimi, can I come in?"  
"Um.. sure dad, just a sec.", a female voice came from the other side. Then you could hear some scrambling noises from inside. In a moment the door opened and and a beautiful slim girl stood in the doorway.   
"So, whats up dad?", Mimi asked her father.  
"Mimi, why did it take you so long to open the door?", Mr. Takesheo asked trying to peer into the room.  
"I can't really say, dad. It's kind of a suprise!", Mimi said.  
"What kind of a suprise?", her dad asked.  
"A birthday suprise!" said Mimi.  
"Who's is for, whatever it is ?", Mr. Takesheo said with a intruiging expression.  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a suprise now , would it?", Mimi said laughing. "Anyway what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
"Oh that! Well, Mimi it seems theres a phone call for you. Will you take it from the line in our room?", Mr.Takesheo said remembering why he had come up in the first place.  
"Hmm.. I wonder who it could be? Did it say it's name?" Mimi said, walking out of her room and closing the door behind her.  
"Um. Well, I kinda forgot to ask who was calling. But I can tell you one thing, its a girl.", Mr. Takesheo said walking down the stairs. "If you're going to talk long tell you friend to call you on your own line, OK?".  
" Sure Dad!", Mimi said, going down the stairs and into her parents room. "Could it be...? I haeven't spoken to her in a long time. I really hope it is her." Mimi thought out aloud and picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Mimi speaking."  
"Took you long enough, day dreaming in the Digital world again??" , the voice from the other end spoke.  
" S..Sora? Is it really you?", Mimi said almost in tears.  
"Well, gee who would you expect, Myotismon? Mimi I am so glad to hear from you again. I'm sorry I couldn't call you for one month. I'm also sorry I couldn't help you out with the moving in. And I'm also sorr—"  
"All is forgiven, Sora! It was not your fault that you had to go to that student exchange program for four weeks. I'm just so happy that you actually remembered me.", Mimi said, a tear going down her cheek.  
"So.." Sora said obviously in a bit of a choked voice. " How was your move from America back to Tokyo? I guess you did lose many friend, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess, but i also found my old friends again and right now I am speaking to one of my best friends." , Mimi said, recalling the big move from Los Angeles, America to Tokyo, Japan.  
"Thanks, Mimi" , Sora said.  
"Um.. Sora, is it Ok If I call you back? I finally did get my own line, so I'm going to call you from it."  
"Sure, Mimi. I don't mind. See ya in a few minutes" and then a click came.  
Mimi put down the phone in her parents bedroom and went to her room upstairs. She closed the door behind her as she went into the room. Mimi's room was defintely the room of a fashion designer. On the walls were posters of sketches of designer clothes done by Mimi. Her bed was a bright pink bed with ironed pictures of latest designs. Mimi, bent down and picked up the box and gift wrappings from the floor and placed them onto her table. She then flopped down onto her bed and picked up her phone and dialed Sora's phone number.  
The phone was picked at the second ring, and Sora answered with a "Hiya, Mimi!"  
"Oh, Hello, Sora. Sorry it took so long, I had to ... never mind.", Mimi said breaking off suddenly.  
"Oh, Com'n Mimi, I'm your best friend, Tell me. What were you doing before I called you?", Sora said out of curiosity.  
"Um.. O..Ok! Well, if you must know, I was wrapping a gift for...for..", Mimi paused again.  
"Com'n spill! Tell me.", Sora said excitedly  
"I was wrapping for..for Joe. Now as I was saying—", Mimi said trying to change the subject.  
"JOE??", Sora exclaimed, "You and Joe, do you have a thing for each other?"  
"Well, I kinda do, but I don't know about Joe.", Mimi said starting to worry.  
"DUH, of course Joe likes you.!!", Sora said as if stating the obvious.  
"Why do you say that?", Mimi asked.  
"Why else do you think he went with you when we had all gone our seperate ways in the Digital world?"  
"Because he was just looking out for m—", Mimi said realizing.  
"See, he does care for you."  
"I guess he does, as a friend that is. OK? Yup!", Mimi said hastily  
"Yeah, pretend what you want Mimi, but tell me why are you giving Joe a gift?", Sora inquired.  
"Well, you see it's um.. this dance at a Hikaru High Schoo—"  
"Whoa, Deja Vu! I'm going to the same dance and guess who my date is!!", Sora said amazed  
"Wow, you mean you and Matt finally went back together?", Mimi asked  
"Um.. No! Its...its Tai. I'm finally going out with Tai.", Sora said in a bit of a less excited voice.  
"WOW! You mean you and Matt are really through?", Mimi's turn to be suprised.  
"We just went on two dates and we found out that we each liked someone else. I secretly liked Tai and I guess he secretly liked Janis. Y'know the new girl in his band.", Sora said as if relating a story.  
"Oh yeah, Janis. She's also one of your good friends right? I heard rumors that Matt, the big shot star and Janis are eventually planning to get married, is it true?", Mimi asked.  
"I think that is rumor true enough, oops, look at the time! It's already 7'O clock. I have to go get changed for my Tennis Tournament. I'm really sorry, Mimi, but I have to run. We can get together later. Ok?", Sora said still glancing at the clock on her wall.  
"No, prob. Sora. I have to finish my gift for Joe. Bye Sora!"  
"Bye Mimi."  
  
Click  
..... Mimi's From the tree behind house two gleaming red eyes blinked and then dissapears....  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   



	4. The Kidnapping

"AAAATCHOOO", Joe stopped on the street to sneeze. "Hmmm.. someone must be thinking about me. Man, I've been sneezing for the last five minutes. Any theories Izzy?"  
"Nope, none I can think off, except maybe a certain someone is thinking about a certain glass wearing person.", Izzy said elbowing Joe in the side.  
"Ha ha!", Joe said sarcastically, "I don't go around spreading rumors about you and Yolei do I?"  
"Hey, HEy, HEY! Thats a completely different thing!", Izzy said defensively.  
"Yeah, Yeah. It different all right. Making an excuse like, 'Ooh, Yolei I do like this towel you made for me and just for that I am going to transport the digital world map onto your D-3 Yoleeeiii!!'", Joe said exaggerating at the end.  
"So? It was not wrong to help those new digi-destined with the Digimon Emperor. I just liked the towel and I didn't want to dissapoint Yolei.", Izzy said.  
"Whatever, anyway I was going to ask you—", Joe suddenly stopped walking and talking.  
"Ask me what?", Izzy said.  
"Sssh", Joe said looking around slowly.  
"What is it?", Izzy whispered sensing Joe's urgency.  
"Just don't move. I think some...thing is out there. And I mean no normal human. And no animal.", Joe whispered quietly taking a step.  
"You can't possibly mean a Digimon, can you?", Izzy asked now thinking that they might be in danger, because their Digimon were not with them.  
They stood still for five more minutes and then Joe relaxed and straightened up.   
"Whatever it was is now gone. I think whoever this Digimon was, risked a lot to come out here. He doesn't have the certain advantages he had in the Digital world.", Izzy thought out loud .   
"Yes, whoever this Digimon may be, he/she will not be able to re-enter the Digital world. I do wish BlackWargreymon was with us here, but he did a noble thing by giving up his life to seal the doorway to the Digital world.", Joe said staring into the sky.  
"Yeah he did, but I also wish Oikawa was here now to see all this peace between the Digimon and the humans. Oikawa's digimon was really sad when Oikawa changed himself into energy to restore the balnce of the Digital world. We're all grateful to him. I really, really hope its not that freak creep Myotismon! That would be just stupid. I mean this stupid Digimon comes back after being destroyed three times. Oh, wait, I heard Jeni say that Myotismon was gone for good.", Izzy babbled on.  
"Izzy can't you ever do anything besides talking, y'know like having some fun?", Joe asked humorously  
"I'm not the one who pretends I have all these allergies and is a scardy cat!!", Izzy said with a fake look.  
"Hey, Hey. I was still 15 then, but now I am 17! Big Difference.", Joe said.  
"Ya right, anyway..Are you thinking about going to the school dance?", Izzy asked Joe.  
"Well, I was planning to go, but I don't know if..y'know s..she might not want to come.", Joe said hesitantly.   
"Oh, look Joe is afraid of asking a girl to go out with him.!", Izzy said teasing Joe.  
"Fine, OK! I think I will ask Mimi to the dance. What about you? Are you actually going to ask Yolie to the dance??"  
"Com'n Joe, you know that I really don't like Yolie. And besides Yolie and Ken are probably going to go together. Me? Well, you see theres this pretty cousin of mine, Relena, who is visiting so..", Izzy said blushing.  
"You like her, eh?" , Joe said nudging Izzy into a tree. BANG.  
"OUCH!"  
"Heh, Sorry. Ever since I started working out I really don't know my own strength.", Joe said sheepishly.  
"Ow, Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying...What? My digivice its..its glowing.", Izzy said forgetting his pain.   
"Mine was glowing too, but now it stopped. L..look. My digivice changed. It changed into a Digivice shaped like the crest of reliability in an oval. Whoa, I think we're going to be in for a ride." , Joe yelled just in time to be swallowed by a bright purple light. "GOOMMAAAMMAAAN!!!!"  
Izzy just closed his eyes and fainted. "Can't stay up..!". Izzy's digivice clattered to the asphalt and remained the same, but now shaped like the crest of knowledge. "T—en—t-to—m—oo-n", Izzy muttered as he fell into a deep sleep.   
....two red eyes appeared in the tree Izzy had fell on. The eyes blinked once and then dissapeared....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  



	5. Wormon's past

Ken was tapping away on his keyboard of his computer. His eyes were fixed upon his slightly blue glazed moniter.   
"Lets see, how do you make pictures and words move on the screen again? marquee Ken's Website...  
Now what do I put? I think its /;:marquee. WORMON, need some help here!", Ken called distractedly.  
"Hey Ken! What help do you need with?", Wormon said jumping onto Wormon's computer table.  
"Well, I need to figure out how to end the marquee sequence. Know what to do?", Ken asked just typing away unconscously.  
"I may just know that. If my memory serves me right, I think Jenii said it went like this..", Wormon said taking over the keyboard. "marquee Ken's Website /marquee. There its done. Here you go Ken.!"  
"Impressive! Wait a minute! You worked with Jenii?", Ken asked suprised  
"Well, Kinda. I used to be in the Digi-Alliance of balance before you came into the Digital world",   
"Cool! So meet any interesting Digimon when you had been in the DA?", Ken asked.  
"Well, I did meet this mean old Digimon named Eadmon. He was an Ultimate on the verge of reaching new levels. Eadmon and HerculesKabuterimon always fought each other and though HerculesKabuterimon always won, he was always exhausted after each fight. Eadmon was a very powerful Ultimate. Everyone kept well away from him but he still caused trouble without anyone catching him in the act. Once Eadmon and HerculesKabuterimon had a full out battle and it was a very fierce battle.", Wormon thought hard and then continued. "Eadmon fought with all his power and so did HerculesKabuterimon. As suprising and shocking as it was, Eadmon damaged HK really bad. In the end HK managed to win but by barely. HK was really tired and whipped and even then Eadmon was not vaporized, only damaged. Later on he was banished from the Allaince and in a rage he Digivolved into Agrimon. He destroyed the Alliance and with it some unfortunate Digimon were..were disintergrated. I was somehow saved but I don't know how. I was right in smack of his Death Attack but I somehow came out alive."  
"Oh, Wormon. I didn't know. I am so glad you are still here with me. I know that with me being the Digimon Emperor it must have been really tough for you to cope with the similar behaviour. I'm so sorry Wormon.", Ken choked  
"Oh Ken, don't start now! I know you were pretty stupid in the past but now I know you do grieve over your mistates. So, I am forgiving and forgetting.", Wormon said smiling.  
"Thats nice to know, AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!", Ken suddenly dropped onto his knees on the floor and let out a ear-splitting scream.  
"KEN!", Wormon shouted   
Suddenly Ken's eyes closed tight shut and his head bent backwards letting out another yell. "URghaarrrgh"  
"Ken what is it?", Wormon hopped onto the floor knowing not what to do.  
Mr. and Mrs. Itchioji ran into the room with worried expressions on their faces.  
Mr. Itchioji looked at Ken and said "Ken, whats wrong? Son! Com'n son, whats wrong?"  
Ken screamed once more and then his eyes opened wide.   
"no", he whispered  
"HOney, Ken. What happened? Wormon, what was wrong?", Mrs. Itchioji  
"I don't know Mrs. Itchioji. Ken just went into a.. screaming trance. Like he was just experiencing a past"  
"Oh no! I hope its nothing he ate. I mean I did cook everything really perfect today. Isn't that right, Dear?", Mrs.Itchioji asked her husband.  
"no', Ken whispered again  
"No what Ken?", Wormon asked anxiously  
"Noooooooooo", Ken stood up and yelled. "Why?" "Why, after all this time?"  
"Ken, take it easy!", Wormon said frightened  
"You don't understand. Not even you, mom and dad. No one understands. How can you? You don't know." Ken said slowly walking to his balcony   
"Know what?", Wormon asked walking besides Ken.  
Ken looked into the night starry sky through the transparent sliding door. He stared intently with grim determination. His reflection appeared thinly upon the door.  
"He is back. Stronger than ever. The ocean of darkness has strengthened him and we are about to feel his fury."  
  
....two gleaming red eyes appeared in the night sky, blinked once and then dissapeared....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  



	6. The Change

"Tai said this was a very good movie. So, I was hoping that you would like to see it. It rocks all the magzines say.", T.K said standing right beside the line leading into the CINEPLEX.  
"Your so funny when you try to persuade someone to try something you want!", Kari laughed.  
"Well, we could also go to the ballet if you want.", T.K said blushing.  
"Never mind. Let's just go and see just how good this movie of yours is.", Kari said standing in line.  
The line was not really long. Five minutes tops till the ticket counter.  
"So, where are those two crazy Digimon?", T.K asked scanning the mall.  
"I don't know. But knowing Digimon, I would say they are probably hitting the food court!"  
"Ha ha! Patamon can't keep his hands off that Unsagi, sushi."  
"Gatomon told me yesterday night that she was going to let the cat out of the bag and go ahead and try chocolate.", Kari said brushing her hair.  
"Um..nice dress Kari.", T.K said looking at his feet.  
"Um..Thanks T.K. You look good too. I mean handsome, I mean great.", Kari said turning red.  
"oh thanks Kari. And did Davis start on his cooking techniques? I mean if he is preparing to become a noodle chef, he must learn how to cook."  
"Tee Hee Hee. Yesterday, Yolie tried to teach Davis how to make an omlette and Davis ended up making cracked eggs. I was there.", Kari said recalling what had happened.  
"Cool, I mean messy. But I bet in fifty or so classes Davis will be a perfect chef. And then he will be on the road to fame. Y'know I really don't think about my future that much, do you?" T.K asked  
"Well, when I think about it, you are right. I really don't think about my far future like Davis. I only think about if I am going to the dance this Friday..I mean..", Kari didn't know what to do.  
There was an awkwrd silence and then T.K made a bold action. Kari had her back to him. He held Kari by her shoulders and turned her around. Kari looked suprised but somewhat happy. T.K let her go and then asked in a very pleasant voice. "Um..Kari, would you like to go out with me to the Hikaru High School dance on Friday?"  
"Oh T.K, I am speachless. Of course I will go with you to the dance.", Kari said blushing uncontrollabely.  
"Oy, there. Lad an' Lass. Would've you want to boiy two tickets to this movie.", the man at the ticket counter called.  
"Uh..Oh yeah! Kari?", T.K said breaking the moment.  
"Um, Sure.", Kari said  
"Oy, Sorry. No more. Gfahahaha! Gotta close me booth now.", the man said laughing while closing the stall.  
"Creep!", Kari said starting to walk away from the line with T.K right behind her.  
"You said it!", T.K muttered. "We waited ten minutes for that movie and when we finally think we have a chance to see it, the stupid booth—person tells us theyre all sold out! Still wanna grab a soda?"  
"I guess. Hey, look there's Patamon and Gatomon. They look panicked. I wonder what happened.", Kari looked over her shoulder and saw Patamon and Gatomon running towards them.  
"There you are. We've looking all over this mall for you.", Gatomon said catching her breath  
"I don't know why, but I think that something drastic is going to happen. But I don't know what!", Patamon said looking around the mall from air.  
"What?", Kari said  
Suddenly T.K jeked his head and stared right towards the ceiling.  
"No!", T.K cried.  
"I..I can feel it too. Something!", Kari cried at the same time her eyes glazing over.  
"NO!" Patamon yelled  
"NO, NOT AGAIN", Gatomon yelled.  
Suddenly everything went quiet and then silence continued. T.K looked at Kari with a blank look. Kari looked back at T.K without uttering a word. They understood. They understood the power that had returned. THey understood the power that was evil. They understood each others friendship deeply. They were ready to be Digi-Destined again.  
A warm glow came from both T.K and Kari's digivices. The glows turned into shining light. Bright shining light. Kari's Digivice was the first to change.   
Kari's digivice was swallowed up in a cave of light. The light brightened and erupted. The light then turned back into normal light. A new Digivice was spat from the light. Kari caught the new Digivice in her hand and looked at it. It was shaped exactly like the crest of light in a circular outline. This new Digivice had three thin lines at the bottom right edge.   
His eyes glazed over and light erupted from his eyes. All the darkness within him was erased by the purple light from his eyes. His eyes stopped erupting light His digivice came loose from its place on his waist. The Digivice emitted purple rays and looked as if it were changing shape within the ray. At last after a few seconds the Digivice slowed down its emitions of purple beams. The Digivice came up to T.K's height and then dropped into his open hand. The Digivice was now shaped like the crest of hope but with three thin threaded holes at the bottom center of the Digivice.  
"Are you OK?", Kari rushed to T.K's side as he fell.  
"Ugh, yeah I'm dizzy but Ok! Are Patamon and Gatomon Ok?", T.K asked sitting up with Kari's help.  
"They weren't affected, come to think of it, Only you were affected with..y'know the weird happenings."  
"I know, Kari. But did you notice—", T.K stood up and continued. "—that our digivices changed under our eyes. I'm not sure but I think the Digi-Ancients changed our D3s because we might have to face another danger. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"  
Kari, Gatomon and Patamon all nodded grimly.   
"This is bad, very bad. While I was going through the change I saw. I mean I didn't exactly saw what he was. But I saw what he wanted me to see.", T.K said wiping the sweat from his face.  
"I know T.K. I could sense him too. He is strong. Too strong even for all our new and old powers combined. He stronger than the darkness itself. Stronger than the haunted evil MaloMyotismon. He has come for what is his. Revenge!", Kari said staring down at the mopped floor of the Mall.  
'The Ocean!", T.K exclaimed. Those were T.K's last words before he closed his eyes and fell to the floor unconsious.  
"T.K!!", Patamon yelled.  
  
....two red gleaming eyes appeared in a dark soda cup ten feet away. The eyes seemed to laugh. They blinked once and then dissapeared...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  



	7. MetalGarurumon's return

Tring, Tring  
"Hello, Matt here. If your a fan I cannot talk right now because I am..am rearranging my guitar and cd set."  
"Matt, oh thank goodness your here. I need your help right now. I called the first person who came to my mind."  
"Kari? What's wrong?", Matt said a bit more attentively.  
"Matt, its horrible. T.K just fell unconsious for no apparent reason. I tried to revive him but he's not responding! Matt, I'm scared.", Kari said in a very scared voice.  
"T.K.! Kari you stay with him. Tell me where are you guys? T.K is breathing right?", Matt asked standing now with his free hand clenched into a fist.  
"Oh, No. His pulse is going weak. What do I do?", Kari asked practically choking  
"Com'n Kari this is not the time to go wimpy. Remember you are 14 after all. You must know CPR.", Matt said putting on his coat.  
"Well, yes I do know CPR. But I don't think resucitation is required right now. I think I should start chest compressions.!" Kari said from the other side.  
"Good, but tell me what happened?", Matt said getting his keys.  
"Well, Matt it may be difficult to understand but..the evil is back.", Kari practically whispered  
This stopped Matt in his tracks as he was going down the elavator.   
"WHAT?"  
"you heard me Matt. He is back. Stronger than ever and he wont stop till he gets what he wants..", Kari said  
"REVENGE!", Matt said in a hoarse whisper  
"Yes, Revenge is what he seeks.", Kari said.  
"Look right now I am opening the door to my new Porche so better start telling me where you guys are."  
"Ok, Matt. We are at the Gran-Pan Mall. Ten blocks away from your hair stylist. Please hurry. And be careful. He may get you.!", Kari said with a warning.  
"Gotcha. You stay with T.K. I know you can keep him into existence so do your job. I will hurry! Bye!"  
"Bye Matt" Click  
Matt was now backing his car from the parking space in the underground parking lot. He looked like a calm cool teen who knew what he was doing as he started going down the main street. Actually he was anything but calm. He was worried, angry, scared and frustrated at the same time. He whizzed throught the bundle of cars and thought in worry all the time. He wanted to reach the mall in the quickest way possible. So he turned off from the main street onto a dirt road. This particular dirt road went two ways. One way led just fifteen blocks away from the Mall and the other leads to a dangerous cliff known as Lovers Death, name came from some legend. For some unknown reason Matt took the road to the cliff thinking it was the way to the mall.   
Matt was straing to think so much that he didn't notice where he was going. He could only think about T.K, his brother. His only brother. He speeded up his car to the speed of 80km per hour. He happened to glane around to see is he was on the right track. And that was when he saw that he was indeed on the wrong lane. He scolded himself mentally and lowered his speed to turn around. The only problem was that he couldn't get his porche to slow down. He was going at a very fast pace. The meter reached 85 km, 90 km , 95 km, 100 km, 110 km and then 120 km the last speed. Matt couldn't control his car. He was scared, more scared than he had been when he was battling the Dark Masters. STUPID, he thought, I DIDN"T EVEN PUT ON MY SEATBELT.  
He looked ahead dreading what he knew would be the end of the road as well as the end of his life. The careened fast without a bump. It was practically flying in the air. Then Matt saw it. The edge of the cliff. He wanted to jump, run away from his troubles but how could he do that with a maniac car going at the speed of 120km per hour on a dirt road leading off to a 3000 meter drop.  
Then came no sound, Matts car had jumped, leaped from firm ground into thin air. The Porche was leaping over air. Matt turned around and saw the cliff far behind him. Then he felt the pressure. He was falling, he wad seperated from his car. This WAS his end.  
"NoooooooooooO!", Matt yelled  
And for a moment it seemed that time stopped. MAtt's Digivice glowed and huge amounts of green light blasted from it in pure desperation. Matt looked up and saw Gabumon jump from his Porche.  
"You thought I would let you go alone on a night like this? Especially without your seat belt?"  
"No, time . Gabummoooonnn!", Matt yelled falling much faster now. It looked as if some invisible hand was pulling him faster than gravity.  
Gabumon glowed green.  
Gabumon Warp Digivolve MetalGarurumon  
MetalGarurumon didn't waste anytime. He swooped down fast and broke MAtt's fall.  
"OW! That hurts oK!", Matt complained shakily  
"Yeah, well I just saved your butt!", MetalGarurumon said jokingly as he flew towards the top of the cliff.   
"Um, Matt, would you like to try and stand on this thing called ground or would you rather that we flew directly to the Mall? Your call!"  
"You kidding, I wanna do that again—", MAtt started  
"Oh No, I'm not saving you the next time. You're on your own the next time.", MetalGarurumon said flying towards the mall.  
"let me continue! I wanna try that again, but next time with a bungee or a fallback action. Get it?"  
"Famous Rock Star, Cool hair, bad humour, very bad humour!", MetalGarurumon groaned.  
Suddenly a crash resounded from a distance. A crunching noice and then the car alarm continued for a while and then silenced.   
"I sure hope that was a car you found on the street!", MetalGarurumon said looking over his shoulder.  
"I loved that car, not as much as I love Janis—" , Matt started  
"Even more, eh?"  
"You betcha. But it's a good thing that car is insured. I always wanted one of those new Porche convertibles 3009. But chit chat later. I have a brother and friend to attend to. I just hope I am not two late. Com'n MetalGarurumon FULL SPEED!!", Matt yelled.  
  
.....A darker than dark hand slammed into the Porsche. The hand penetrated through the red metal and through the hard core steel engine. The hand reached the source of the car alarm and with the two dark fingers crushed it. The hand retracted out from the car. There was darkness all around the bottom of the cliff. And within this darkness, two gleaming red eyes appeared, blinked once and then dissapeared.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  



	8. Lets be serious

He rushed towards the mall. He was in frantic hurry. He was required there. He had to help. He didn't want to be helpless, like he was when Oikawa gave his energy to the Digiworld. He wasn't going to let T.K down. He would try to save him, no matter what. No matter what!!  
"Com'n Raidramon, can't we go faster?", he asked  
"I'm on it Davis!", Raidramon lowered its head and increased his speed.  
"I really hope we make it in time, Raidramon!", Davis said hanging on to Thundermon  
"Me too, Davis. Me too! "  
They rushed through on going traffic. They jumped over the roofs of passing cars. The dodged pedestrians. Still they were going really fast. And then Thundermon stopped. They had reached the outside of the Mall.  
"Good thing Kari called me and told me what happened!", Davis said getting off Raidramon.  
Raidramon de-igivolved to Veemon, a rookie.  
Both of them ran towards the two grand glass doors. Davis pushed them and hurried through with Veemon right behind him. They rode the escalator to the third floor of the mall.   
"Kari said she and T.K were in front of the DVD store right besides the Movie Theatre!", Davis said running past amazed on-lookers. He ran for about a minute and then came to a sudden halt. Veemon bumped into him.   
"Veemon, watch it!", Davis said getting up.  
"Ow, my head. I hope my V-headbutt still works.", Veemon said rubbing his head.  
"Look, there is the store.", Davis pointed. "Theres Kari and Matt! Matt? I guess Kari contacted him. THey seem to be deep in conversation. Oh-No, theres T.K. He doesn't seem to be doing very well! Com'n Veemon.!"  
They sprinted towards T.K only to see Kari crying on Matt's shoulder.   
"Noo," Davis whispered.  
"Oh, Davis your here. Man, am I glad to see you..for once. We REALLY need your help here!", Matt said gently pushing Kari away.  
That Jerk, Davis thought, pushing away Kari when she lost her best friend. Davis fumed.  
"Davis, good thing your here. T.K is in good condition now. He became concious when I tried to perform CPR on him—", Kari said wiping her tears.  
"Oh, man. Davis remember, keep your cool. You are over Kari!", Veemon whispered.  
Davis gulped and said nothing.  
"—but then went back into unconciousness after ten mintues. Thats only two minutes before you came! I really don't know what happened now.", Kari said looking at T.K.  
Davis nodded and went over to T.K's still form. He checked his pulse and suddenly stepped back.  
"WHOA!", davis said.  
"Yaarrgh!", T.K came back into animation.  
"Listen, Dude! If you ever wanna do that again, leave me out of it!", Davis said sitting on the floor with a sigh of relief.   
"Davis! Kari! Matt! We are in trouble. In big, big trouble.", T.K said ignoring Davis' comment and standing up.  
"I know T.K. But I don't think they know!", Kari said pointing to Matt, Davis, Gabumon and Veemon.  
"Know what?", Gabumon asked.  
"Yeah, know what? I really don't like people to keep secrets from me. You know that!", Davis said.  
"I don't think you are going to like this secret Davis!", T.K said grimly.  
"Trust me!", Gatomon continued. "You really do not want to know this secret."  
Gatomon leaned over to Patamon and whispered. "what secret?"  
"Guys, Guys! This is not a joke. This is very very serious. I think you all remember...HIM!", T.K said  
"Him who?", Matt asked.   
" You will know in time. But I want to ask you guys. Anything different happen to you on the way here?",T.k asked. Even Kari was amazed.  
"Well, lets see. I was eating a chilli burger when you rang and then I choked and had to drink five cokes—", Davis started.  
"No, I mean something out of the ordinary?", Kari asked.  
"Well, nope!", Davis said. "But why do you ask?"  
"Matt?", Kari asked. "I'll tell you later Davis!"  
"Well, guys to tell you ther truth. Something weird did happen to me. I was rushing over here in my Porche and—", Matt started.  
"Hey, dude I really like that Porsche of yours!", Davis interuppted.  
"Anyway , as I was saying. I was taking this shortcut over here and when I realized I was going the wrong way. I tried to slow down and turn around, but the car just wouldn't respond. I was heading towards this big cliff at the speed of 120 km per hour. Man I was scared. My car went into air and just as I was falling this happened..", Matt showed them his Digivice and continued . " Good thing Gabumon was with me. He somehow found the power to Digivolve to MetalGarurumon, his mega form. I mean earlier, Azulangmon's power could only help Agumon Digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
"Hey, Kari show him what happened to ours!", T.K said looking at Kari's worried face.  
"uh-hm!" , Kari said taking out her new Digivice at the same time as T.K.  
"WHOA!" , Davis exclaimed again looking at the three new Digivices. "My digivice stayed the same—"  
"Maybe these new digivices have a purpose your digivice may already have!", Matt said.  
"Maybe so, but those Digivices still look cool!", Davis said with just a hint of jealousy.  
"Davis, those Digivices are shaped like the Digi-Destined's crest, and if you remember you don't have a crest.", Veemon said.  
"but I do have the egg of Courage and friendship!", Davis argued  
"Uh-uh! Not the same as the purpose of the crests!", Gatomon said stroking her tailring.  
"Oh well, but still me and Ken were the first ones to DNA digivolve, weren't we. Nyaah, Nyaah!", Davis said sticking out his tongue along with Veemon.  
"Actually it was Omnimon who—", Matt started  
"Matt, I wouldn't if I were you!", Gabumon said shaking his head.  
"Say don't you think we should go and contact the others about this new change?", Davis asked.  
"Oh yeah. You are smart DAvis. Sorry for ever doubting you!", T.K said slapping his forehead.  
"Anyway what was this thing you were saying about..HIM coming back?", Davis asked confused.  
"Well, Davis, Matt! T.K and I felt the presence of him."  
"Him who? I am getting tired of this game!", Veemon said.  
"The one who was sent to the ocean!", T.K said grimly.  
Then it dawned upon Davis and Matt.  
"You can't possibly mean..", Matt started.  
"Yes! Him!". Kari said  
"It took a lot out of Ken to defeat him the last time. He had let go of his fears. But now, if he's back..WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?", Davis said swear rolling down his forehead.  
"We can't do anything except do our best against him!", T.K said gritting his teeth.  
"We WILL do our best. You can count on me T.K!", Patamon said scowling.  
"Listen I better contact Yolie and the others to inform what happened!", Davis said as he took out his D-Terminal.  
"You do that I'll call Tai!", Kari said.  
"No Kari. Let me do that. You two,", Matt said to Kari and T.K. "Go and get Cody!"  
"Right", TK and Kari said.  
Then everyone went their own ways to spread the news about the new evil threatening to conquer the light.Davis settled on a bench with Veemon and started sending the message.  
  
......Two gleaming red eyes appeared in the wastbasket beside Davis' bench. The eyes seemed to be mocking him. They blinked once and then dissapeared....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  



	9. Hawkmon's Demise

"Gee, thanks a lot Sora!", Yolie said in a muffled voice.  
"You look like a mummy!", Sora said taking some of the groceries from Yolie's arms.  
Yolie and Sora were both standing in front of Yolie's family shop. Yolei had just brought a lot of groceries from the shop and was struggling to try and take them home when she accidently slipped and was about to lose her balance when Sora came to her aid.  
"Ha ha Funny!", Yolei said relaxing with the groceries and turning towards Sora. "How come you're here? I thought you had a Tennis tournament!"  
"I did, but then it was cancelled! Hey look, its only 6 O'clock, we I still have some time before I go and meet Mimi—"  
"You mean Mimi's back to Tokyo??? When did she come? How come she didn't tell me ? I mean I thought I was her friend and all but HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL ME SHE WAS MOVING BACK???", Yolei yelled  
Sora started to perspirate.She had to choose her word carefully or Yolei would have her head.   
"You see, Yolie, its like this! Mimi just came here Yesterday . And i swear only, Joe, Izzy, you and me know about this! Mimi wanted to suprise the others so y'know...", Sora trailed off.  
This seemed to calm Yolie. "Fine I guess that makes sense!"  
"So what are all those groceries for? I mean are you having a party or anything?", Sora quickly said to change the subject..  
"Oh this, its for the cooking classes with Davis. It seems that Davis has finally perfected the art of the Omlette, (mock stance) and now I am going to teach him how to start making egg rolls. Davis owes me a lot you know?"  
"Yup, you're right! When he becomes famous , he will owe it all to you—", Sora started  
"No, I mean that Davis owes me about , lets see carry the four, multipy the nine add six , a really really large amount of money!!!"  
Sora's eyes dropped halfway and her face fell till about her neck. "Of course, what was i thinking!"  
Blink—Blink   
"Huh?"  
Blink—Blink  
"Great, right when I am shopping! I should get a watch communicator!"  
Sora opened her D-Terminal first and read the message and gasped.  
Yolie just looked at her in confusion and then shrugged and took out her D-Terminal. She was still thinking why Sora acted so scared but then she found out for her self. She switched onto the message and read..  
  
"Yolie, Sora, Izzy, Joe,   
  
We are so dead! I'm sorry, but i got the job  
  
to inform all of you that we may just have   
  
another evil syko (oops) on our case. And this   
  
time it is the one we sent to the OCEAN!  
  
He is back and he is INSANE!!!!  
  
Hurry, we will meet at Tai's!  
  
--Davis  
"Oh my goodness!", Sora exclaimed  
"What?  
"L...Loo..Look o..over there!", Sora pointed.  
"Wher..EEEEEK!", Yolie screamed.  
A dark black whirlpool appeared in the sky above their heads.   
The sky was all dark.   
The sun could be seen no more.   
Then out from the black whirlpool emerged a really evilish looking creature.   
A DIGIMON.  
"Sora, I think this may not be the best time to say this but that thing is a FREAK!!", Biyomon yelled  
"You've been hanging around Mimi and Palmon too long! But I see we are in the darkest of our moments!", Hawkmon said still staring skywards.  
"And you Hawkmon have been hanging around Davis a lot!", Biyomon said looking at Hawkmon.  
"Really, and just why do you say that? Is it because that digimon is a sign to die in the sky? Hmmm?", Hawkmon challenged.  
"Ha ha funny, yet not to my liking! I think you too craz—" , Biyomon fumed  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO? WE ARE STANDING HERE KNOWING NOT WHAT WILL KICK OUR CANS WHILE YOU TWO START FIGHTING LIKE TWO ROOKIES!!", Yolie screamed her head off.  
"But we are Rooki..", Hawkmon started but then stopped when he saw the full figure of the evil digimon.   
"Oh man, I think we are in huge trouble!!", Sora said.  
"Gee, you think?", Yolie yelled.  
"Calm down, I bet that Digimon will be after us!", Sora said gazing skywards.  
"AND YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM?" , Yolie still yelled.  
"I think we are just going to have to meet this Digimon because here he comes now!", Biyomon said.  
The Digimon zoomed down in a flash of light and it only took it two and a half seconds to reach the ground.   
"Oh MAN!", Yolie whispered.  
The digimon was black , very black! Even though Yolie and Sora were standing 30 feet away from the creature they could feel the immense heat coming from him.   
He was at least three feet tall with silver chains strewn diagnolly across his grey chest. Black bolts scarred his chest and hands. His legs were covered with flames.  
The only garment he could actually wear was a steel shorts that came up to his knees. His eyes were but white circles in the place where the eye sockets are supposed to be.  
"Oh, dear! This is bad, very bad! That is DarkMeramon, a MEGA!! He is the evolved form of SkullMeramon. His ChainSteel attack is very very deathly! I really wouldn't want to be in a heated argument with him!", Biyomon said nervously.  
"You Digi-Desitined are going to pay! I am here on behalf of my Master to elliminate you!", DarkMeramon looked down at the Rookies.   
"Is this what I have to deal with! How pathetic!", DarkMeramon laughed scornishly.  
"This is not how we see it!", Hawkmon and Biyomon said at the same time.  
"Hawkmon", Yolie pulled out her Digivice  
"Biyomon!", Sora pulled out her Digivice  
Hawkmon Digivolve Aquilamon  
Biyomon Digivolve Birdramon  
"Birdramon some more!", Sora yelled.  
Birdramon Digivolve Garudamon  
  
Aquilamon looked like an overgrown Eagle-Hawk with two massive dark horns. He had brown feathers with white wing tip and tail feathers. There was just a dash of red on the end of each white feather.  
  
Garudamon looked like an erect two legged indian eagle. It had a mask over its aerodynamic face which only covered her face till the beak. She had one single eagle feather sticking skywards from the bandana she wore around her head. She had strong muscular maroon arms with black bands around her fists. She had some feathers sticking from her hands. Her large muscular wings reached from her shoulders to her knees. Her feet were yellow claws which were able to let her stand erect and keep her balance.  
  
Hey wassup wonder guy,  
Pa da ra da I can't do this  
  
"Listen you pathetic narrator, you better get back to me kicking that dumb digimon's , am I allowed to say ass on Tv?", Garudamon asked  
Garudamon rose in the sky with great agility and levitated in the air. She then narrowed her eyes from within her mask and glared menacingly.   
"Are you going to fly here scowling or are you going to help me bash that fire breath up?", Aquilamon exlaimed impaitiently rising besides Garudamon.   
"Hello!! What do you think I came up here for? A joyride?", Garudamon exclaimed glaring with raging intensity.  
"Whoa, someone has been on a lot of caffeine this morning?", Aquilamon snorted raising his head.  
"When those two come down here, I am going to personally strangle both of them!", Yolie fumed.  
"Don't let me stop you!", Sora said gritting her teeth. "Will you two stop acting like clyptomaniacs and start getting ready for battl—"   
Sora didn't finish because in the time it had taken for her to say the phrase, Darkmeramon had zipped up into the sky.  
He had only jumped. He didn't have any wings or boosters. He only jumped. And this jump was about 60 feet into the sky.  
Garudamon didn't have time to respond as she was rammed into the ground by Darkmeramon. She was hurt bad. Her wings had been caught on fire and she plummeted towards the ground.  
"Huh" , Aquilamon looked to see what had happened but instead was greeted with a powerful fist. His stomach was in agonizing pain. He then felt numbness in his head. Darkmeramon had power thrusted his chain fists against Aquilamon's head.  
"Aquilamon, noo!", Yolie yelled really worried now.  
"Thats it! I am not going to take any more dirt from this goon! You dog, you will DIIIIIEEEE!!!", Garudamon pushed herself off from the ground and spiraled like an arrow towards Darkmeramon. He wasn't expecting it.   
WHAM!   
"Aargh!", Darkmeramon shouted as he felt pain surged through his shoulder.  
"Grand HORN!", Aquilamon put all his energy together to use his attack.  
"Urgh!", Darkmeramon shouted again this time clutching his leg.  
Aquilamon flapped really fast to stay up in the air. He was panting and puffing. His eye sight blurred and bacame clear again then it was blurry again.   
Aquilamon started flapping slowly. He was descending rapidly without even knowing. His mental health was going dizzy. He was slowly losing consiousness.   
He slowly realized what was happening and he righted himself.  
"Aquilamon, are you ok?", Garudamon asked while going head to head with DarkMeramon.  
"Y..es! I .. am ..o..kk..a.y!", Aquilamon answered with difficulty.  
Darkmeramon avoided Garudamon's Wing Blade attack and caught sight of Aquilamon.   
'Ah, a pathetic champion Digimon who is on the verge of death! I think i will help him! Dark Fire !", Darkmeramon attacked.  
"Huh! Whats happening? Noooooooooooooo!!!!", those were Aquilamon's last words.  
"Aquilamon Noo!", Garudamon yelled.  
"Aquilamon, please noo!", Yolie had tears in her eyes.  
Aquilamon plummeted to the ground at a very fast speed. So fast that a minor earthquake was created at the impact.  
Aquilamon just lay there on the ground with a most of his body in critical shape.   
Yolie ran over towards the place where Aquilamon had fallen. Sora followed close behind.  
"Aquilamon, please tell me you're ok, please be ok!", Yolie said tears now running like crazy down her cheeks.  
"Yolie, I love you and I hope we will remain friends forever. I ...", Aquilamon choked. ".I know that my time is near and i cannot do anything."  
"Oh, Aquilamon, please don't go! I need you!", Yolie sobbed.  
"How touching, maybe I should puke! I think I am going to cry! Wimps!", Darkmeramon laughed.  
"Shut up you loser!", Garudamon said with a tear going down her mask.  
She was so angry, though Hawkmon and her had some disputes, they had always been friends. She was really really angry.   
"I'm sorry for teasing you Biyo..Garudamon. I want to give you a farewell gift. Here is the remainder of all my hidden energy!", Aquilamon choked.  
Bright white light slowly transferred itself from Aquilamon to Garudamon.  
'Noo..!", Garudamon sobbed and then felt the energy surge throughout her body. She felt power. She felt the fury.   
'Aaaaaarrrggggghh!", Garudamon screamed.  
And then Aquilamon disintegrated smiling. He turned into digital data and dissapeared from the clutches of his partner Yolie. He had gone, sacrificing his life for the greater good.  
"No, Hawkmon! I will always love you and miss you forever!", Yolie fell onto her knees.  
"I..I'm sorry, Yolie!', that was all Sora could say.  
Then suddenly bright pink light erupted from the digivice Sora was holding. It was encaved in the pink and Sora felt energy going through her.   
Yolie also felt the energy going through her but her digivice stayed the same. She felt just a bit relieved. She could feel Hawkmon's presence within her.  
Sora's digivice started transforming and suddenly exploded skywards. It came just about head level to Garudamon and then the light stopped flowing. Instead it glowed now. The digivice looked like the Crest of Love only with a screen in the middle and two white buttons one above and one below the screen. There were three thin lines at the tip of the heart shaped digivice. These had a purpose for communicating.  
Garudamon felt enraged and with Aquilamon's energy within her, she digivolved.  
'ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  
Garudamon Power Digivolve Pheonixmon  
Pheonixmon was the mega form of Biyomon. She was a very powerful digimon. She looked like a magnificant golden pheonix with three pairs of wings shooting out from her back. Her face was covered in a golden elongated mask which only allowed you to see her eyes. She had talons that would be sufficient to tear an Ultimate digimon to pieces.  
"You will pay for the death of my friend, I swear it by the Pheonix honor!", Pheonixmon said.  
"Oh, look at me. I am so scared. I think I am going to run away. Oooh. Boo hoo hoo! I still say I can beat you. Look how I defeated your pathetic friend with a single blow! MUwahahHHAA!", Darkmeramon laughed.  
"Oh really? I think I will conterdict that statement, haarrrrggh!", with that Pheonixmon attacked Darkmeramon with her razor sharp talons. She tore and swiped and plunged them deep. Even thorugh his fire shield she damaged him.  
He tried to swing at her but he missed and lost his boumce as he crash landed. All the time he had been fighting them while jumping into the air each time.   
"Fight fire with Fire!", Pheonixmon said.   
And then she attacked.  
"You will diiiiiiieieeeieeeee!! CRIMSON FLAME!!", Pheonixmon screamed.  
Huge orange flames of fire erupted from pheonixmon's wings and went straight towards DarkMeramon. He didn't have anytime to react. He was helpless. He couldn't win against a very very angry digimon who was erupting with fury.  
"Nooo..master will not be please...", those were last words from Darkmeramon before he was vaporized.  
Pheonixmon spat where DarkMeramon had just vaporized. Then she de-igivolved to Biyomon her rookie form.  
She just sat down on the ground staring at the smouldering dirt. She sniffed.  
Sora quietly came over to Biyomon's side. She sat down beside her and put her arm around Biyomon's neck.  
"I miss him, Sora. I really do!"  
"I know Biyo, but all we can do is keep him in our memories forever. I miss him too!"  
Yolie stood up and wiped her eyes and cheeks. She walked over to where Biyomon and Sora were seated.  
"Listen, Hawkmon may be with us no more but that gives us no reason to mope around here crying like..like..Sora"  
"Y..Yolie's right! We should go and discuss the anhialation of that scoundrel!", Sora said coming to her friend's support.  
"I will kill him myself, I swear!", Biyomon stood up.  
Yolie looked towards the setting sun at the end of the street.   
A single tear ran down her cheek.  
"I will have my revenge for you Hawkmon!", Biyomon said.  
"Daemon will not LIVE!", Yolie sobbed in anger. "He will not live!"  
  
.....two red gleaming eyes appeared in the asphalt two feet away from Yolie. An evil laugh sounded from the empty air. Yolie looked around. The eyes blinked once and then dissapeared....  
Yolie clecnhed her fist.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  



	10. HerculesKabuterimon

His lungs burned and his eyes were like pools. His feet pounded against the asphalt and his lungs were working overtime.  
He came into sight of the playground and slowed down a bit. He ran towards the swings and caught sight of the flying fly.   
"T..ee..ent..to..m..on.", he panted.  
"Izzy are you all right? I looked all over town for you? I sensed something was wrong!", Tentomon started.  
"No time, Tento, have you seen Gomamon?"  
"Yes and it was very weird! One minute we were swing on the see-saw and the next he was off crying 'Joe' 'Joe' everywhere. I mean it was really scary!", Tentomon said.  
"Listen the situation is very bad. Me and Joe were walking here when suddenly a huge light suddenly beamed him up into the sky. This happenen about an hour ago according to my watch. I had fallen unconscious. I woke up only fifteen minutes ago.", Izzy sat down.  
"Oh I do hope you are ok Izzy!?", Tentomon asked worriedly.  
"No, no, I'm ok but I'm not sure if Joe is!", Izzy said.  
"Izzy look!", Tentomon landed.  
Izzy turned around and saw Gomamon waddling along tired. He was all worn out and looked in really bad shape.  
He caught sight of Izzy and said one word, "Joe!" and then collapsed.  
"Oh no! Tentomon we better help Gomamon!", Izzy shouted as he rushed to Gomamon's side.  
"right!", Tentomon whizzed inside the building and got some water from a water fountain.   
"Joe! Need..to..help..Joe!", Gomamon muttered.  
"But unfortunately you won't be able to find him!", Izzy said to Gomamon.  
Gomamon regained his conscious and stood erect on all four of his paws.  
"I was right here playing with Tentomon when suddenly i thought I heard Joe's voice. And I knew that this voice was an agonizing voice. I knew he was in trouble."  
"Gomamon, Joe was kidnapped!", Izzy said staring at the ground.  
"KIDNAPPED! NO! It cannot be! Joe! NOO!", Gomamon yelled.  
Gomamon didn't know what to do except cry.  
"Gomamon, I wish I knew who did this but the problem is that I don't know who kidnapped him! Listen Goma—", Izzy didn't get to finish his sentence.  
"Muwahahahahaha! You weaklings. Still crying over vanished bread!", two black eyes gleamed from a metal coated digimon.  
"Suprised? I am here on behalf of my master..to exterminate pests kinda like you three! OH pardon me! I am SkullMamothmon."  
"Oh boy, this is definitely not good!", Tentomon muttered.  
"You elephant rat! I will kill you! MARCHING FISHES!", Gomamon attacked in futility.  
"Ha ha ! That tickles! I think I will eat some of these fine fish specimen!", with that SkullMamothmon devoured Gomamon's attack.   
"Tasty but could use a bit of salt!", he burped.  
"Gomamon stay out of this!", Tentomon yelled.  
"No, I will die killing him rather wimp out! MARCHING FISHES!"  
"Oh, another snack, how nice! GULP!", SkullMamothmon swallowed in one bite.  
"GOMAMON, I said stay out of this! You have to be able to help Joe. And if you die, how can you help!?"  
Gomamon looked at his front paws and muttered.  
"I guess you're right!", with that he waddled away and sat well away from the two digimon.  
"Tentomon, I think you know what to do!", Izzy took out his Digivice.  
"You got it!"  
Tentomon Digivolve Kabuterimon  
"Electro Shocker!", Kabuterimon threw a giant ball of electricity at the elephant kind digimon.  
"Hey that pinches!", SkullMamothmon said whacking the attack away.  
"Com'n Kabuterimon, you know what you're dealing with?", Izzy shouted.  
"Ok, Ok. I understand!"  
Kabuterimon Digivolve MegaKabuterimon  
MegaKabuterimon was a perfect image of an overgrown brown cockroach. He had a round blue saphire embedded into his shell right at the place where his wings start. He had four elongated front hands ending with black claws. He had two legs on which he could stand erect like a slightly crouched human.  
"Electro Shocker!", a attack similar to that of the champion's electro shocker only more stronger.  
The huge ball of electricity exploded from MegaKabuterimon and surged through the air towards the evil mega.   
"What ?", SkullMamothmon looked up..  
Too Late  
He got slammed by the attack and skidded backwards and into the building. The first floor windows all cracked.  
"You insect! That hurts! NOt much but still it hurts! ", SkullMamothmon got back on his four legs and trumpeted in anger.  
"Oh drat!", Izzy said  
"DASH!", SkullMamothmon yelled while zipping straight into MegaKabuterimon.   
MegaKabuterimon was still on the ground and didn't have time to react. He was rammed into real hard.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhh!!", MegaKabuterimon screamed clutching his hard stomach.   
Even though he had a shell thick as his skull, SkullMamothmon managed to penetrate through it.  
"Had enough, Roach dirt? No? Fine lets have it your way! DASH!", Skullmamothmon zoomed.  
This time Megakabuterimon was struck in the back. Even his really really thick shell couldn't keep out SkullMamothmon's attack.  
"MegaKabuterimon, please! You have to fight! Predict his next move!", Izzy shouted.  
"I'm trying Izzy, I'm trying!", MegaKabuterimon kept his his eyesight close on SkullMamothmon.  
"Oh yes! Please do try! Wahahahaha!", SkullMamothmon raised his trunk and blew it in a loud trumpeting noise.  
"HHaarrruuummmpphhh!"  
"Is that supposed to make me scared?", MegaKabuterimon said trying to tease SkullMamothmon.  
"Ha ha, you should already be scared by now and should be wetting your pants! Oh well I guess I am getting rusty! Let me help make you feel scared!", SkullMamothmon   
SkullMamothmon stamped his feet and pounded his trunk against the asphalt.   
He was furious.  
"NOW TO DESTROY YOU! SPIRAL TONE CRUSHER!!",   
"Hah! Missed! Oh no!", MegaKabuterimon realized what had happened.  
"You think I was aiming for you? If I was I wouldn't have missed!", SkullMamothmon laughed.  
Izzy saw the attack. He knew he would die. He knew he had no choice. He was ready.  
"Izzy, Nooooo!", MegaKabuterimon screamed in vain.  
"Goodbye..", Izzy said but then the attack had engulfed him.  
"Noooo. Aaarrrggh!", MegaKabuterimon clutched his head in sorrow.  
But then a miracle happened.   
The attack vanished and Izzy was still there. Body and soul intact. He looked confused.   
"Wha..?", Izzy looked around and saw himself in a ball of purple light.  
"Izzy..you're alive.!", Gomamon said in amazement.  
"Obviously I am, but how?", Izzy puzzled.  
Then he found out his answer.  
His digivice rose from within his hands and started spinning at a neck-breaking speed. The Digivice spun and changed while rotating on its own axis. More and more purple light was being given out and the power as enormous. The energy was awe striking. Izzy couldn't believe it.  
MegaKabuterimon felt the relief of Izzy being alive. He felt the power restoring within him. He felt the strength.  
Then it happened.  
Izzy's Digivice changed in a nano second and transformed into a futuristic Digivice only shaped like the crest of Knowledge. The larger circle of the Digivice held the screen itself while the lower part of the digivice had two white buttons on it and three thin lines and the end. The digivice had now changed its color into purple.   
MegaKabuterimon looked at SkullMamothmon and said, "You stink!"  
Then he de-givolved.  
MegaKabuterimon de-igivolve Tentomon  
"What?", now its much more easier for me to mush you into pieces.  
"Shut up, big butt!", Gomamon yelled.  
"Language!", Izzy tsk tsked.  
"Oh, just go on with it!", Gomamon muttered.  
"If you say so! Tentomon, you can do it!", Izzy held out his digivice and purple light began to glow.  
Tentomon felt the energy within him and he knew he could do this for sure.  
Tentomon Hyper Warp HERCULESKABUTERIMON  
"Whats his name?", Gomamon asked.  
"Its HerculesKabuterimon!", Izzy exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Whoa! Sure glad I have a cool name like Gomamon, Ikkakumon, and Zudomon!", Gomamon mused.  
"Oh, put a cork in it! Now HerculesKabuterimon kick his can!", Izzy yelled.  
"Oh yeah! I like this kinda power! Get ready big butt! Ha ha ha ha ha!", HK laughed.  
"Feeling too proud of your Mega form, pah! I will kill you! SPIRAL TONE CRUSHER!"  
"Hey! That tickles- Now where have I heard the exclaimation before? Oh I know when you thought you were going to kill me! Lets see how you like me after we have finished goofing around!", HK yawned.  
"Why you overgrown fly!", SkullMamothmon screamed in fury.  
HerculesKabuterimon looked like a really really overgrown wasp. He had two massive, and when I say massive I mean massive horns coming out from his thick baige skull. His mouth was at the end of a red flesh extension from beneath HerculesKabuterimon's skull. Instead of having two pairs of powerful claws he now had two pair of extremely overpowerful thick four clawed arms. His chest has a natural armor and his legs were massive with two front claws and one hind claw on each foot. His shell could open up and allow him to glide while his powerful wings could keep him up in the sky.  
"Bring it on, jerk!", HK shouted.  
"DASH! SPIRAL TONE CRUSHER! DASH! DASH! SPIRAL TONE CRUSHER!", SkullMamothmon attacked in vain.  
"I think you have had enough fun, now its my turn! LIke to try?", HK teased.  
"Hmmph! Just to prove that your attacks wont even scratch me, I will stand right here and wont move a muscle!", SkullMamothmon boasted.  
"Idiot!", Gomamon muttered.  
"Gomamon, I don't think this is the time!", Izzy scolded.  
"Whatever! Com'n HK, lay it on him!", Gomamon cheered.  
"HK?", Izzy raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey, I'm bad at remembering! So I thought why not make his name more cooler!Y'know what I'm talking about?", Gomamon said waddling towards Izzy.  
"Oh, boy! I can never figure out how Joe keeps up with you!", Izzy said.  
"Joe...well...we're ..pals. Or at least I think we.. a.r.e!", Gomamon looked at the ground and a tear fell.   
"Com'n Gomamon, don't worry! You'll get your chance to kill whoever did this to you.", Izzy reassured.  
"But I don't know who it is!", Gomamon said.  
"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! Pwah!", HK unleashed his enormous power upon the evil digimon.  
"Huh!", SkullMamothmon knew this attack was very powerful.  
He tried to avoid it but right when he was about to move, HK pierced through his own attack and attacked SkullMamothmon head on.  
"Die, evil worm! GIGA SCISSOR CLAW!!"  
Claws flashed and screamed erupted and then there was silence.  
HerculesKabuterimon glided slowly to the asphalt and landed. He looked towards SkullMamothmon.  
"Hah hah! You think you could kill me", he just stood there.  
Then he fell.  
"I think I already did!", HerculesKabuterimon said.  
SkullMamothmon changed into digital dust and vaporized.  
HerculesKabuterimon de-igivolved back to his rookie form, Tentomon.  
"Good work, Tento!",Izzy exclaimed choking his rookie partner.  
"Hey, guys listen!", Gomamon said telling them to be quiet.  
Beep, Beep  
"Hey thats my Organizer. I wonder who could've sent me a message now?", Izzy took out his Organizer and opened it.  
He clicked on the 'Internet Explorer' and opened his account.  
"It seems you have a message from Davis!", Tentomon observed.  
:Lets open it!", Izzy used his button mouse to open his e-mail.  
A message popped up.  
Izzy, Tentomon and Gomamon each read the message.  
Izzy closed his organizer and put it back in his jacket.  
He looked towards Gomamon, who was now staring at the sunset.  
"It looks like we know who is to blame for the kidnapping of Joe!", Izzy said.  
"And it doesn't look good!", Tentomon said.  
"I will KILL Daemon, myself! I swear!", Gomamon gritted his teeth and kep staring at the setting sun.  
  
.....YOU WILL WILL YOU? I THINK NOT! WAHAHAHAHA! Two red gleaming eyes appeared in the lampost across the street. The light flickered out and then cynical laughter sounded through the empty street. Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon looked around but could'nt see anything. The two red eyes blinked once and then dissapeared......  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	11. No Cody

* "Drat!", T.K said.  
"Com'n open up! Open up! Emergency!", T.K pounded on the door.  
The door opened unexpectedly and T.K fell foward.  
"Hello, how can I help you? Hmm I see no-one!", an old man looked around the corridor.  
"Down here!", T.K's muffled voice came from below.  
The man looked down and saw him.   
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I was meditating and I didn't see you because I was still in the mood!", the man said.  
"You're Cody's grandpa right?", T.K asked getting up.  
"Yes, you are right! I am Cody's grandfather! But who are you?", grandpa asked.  
"well, I'm—", T.K started.  
"Don't tell me! You're one of the digidestined like Cody, right?", Grandpa said  
"I think you are right! I am T.K , I live in this building too!", T.K smiled.  
"Do you want to come in?", grandpa asked;  
"T.K will you get on with the main point you came here!", a voice came from behind T.K  
"Huh! Who said that?", Grandpa looked sideways.  
"Oh, its my Digimon, Patamon!", T.K moved so that Grandpa could see him.  
"Hi, nice to meet you! Now T.K on to business!", Patamon rose in the air and sat on T.K's cap.  
"Wow! Really interesting! But business before curiosity as I always say!", Grandpa said.  
"We would like to talk to Cody if you don't mind!", T.K said playing with his fingers.  
"Cody? I'm sorry, but Cody has just gone to the airport to take a flight with his mom to Hawaii. It seemed that my daughter had had a lot of Tokyo and the digimon trouble here!", Grandpa said.  
"Did Armadillomon go too?", Patamon asked amazed.  
"Oh yes! It seems that the airlines have started making specials for digi-destined!", Grandpa said. "That means that Cody and Armadillomon got a discount on their fares!"  
"Drats! Oh well! Good thing Cody isn't here, he wont have to deal with the darkness again!", T.K said with a hint of relief.  
"What? What darkness?", Grandpa asked.  
"Oh yes, not many people know about the Daemon saga! There was this evil nemesis who was out to retrieve the dark spore from within Ken's soul, but unfortunately Oikawa had distributed the spores among many other children..", T.K said.  
"..and then Ken opened the gate to the dark ocean from his D-3. It took a lot out of him, but he came out ok!", Patamon continued. "I was there, so I know!"  
"Well, I guess it is a good thing Cody is not here!", Grandpa said wiping his brow.  
"Oh well! Thanks anyway for telling me about Cody! We better get going! The whole, or at least almost the whole gang, excluding Cody will be meeting at Tai's!", T.K bowed in a japnese way and then ran towards the elevator.  
"T.K wait up!", Patamon flew right behind him.  
"Com'n Patamon, we better hurry! I told Kari we would meet her at Tai's as soon as we got Cody! But I guess we can just hurry to her house!", T.K said pressing the ground floor button in the escalator.  
The elevator hummed and T.K felt the pressure drop as they descended to the bottom floor of the building.   
The doors opened and the two friends came out!  
They ran towards Tai and Kari's residence at full speed.  
T.K looked up at the barely visible sun.   
"I think that sun is taking its last threads of hope with it, but I will not give up!"  
"Yup, we will delete Daemon for good this time! Yes we will!", Patamon said  
"Lets just speed up the process, Ok?", T.K asked.  
"Sure!"  
Patamon Armor Digivolve Pegasusmon  
T.K climbed on the golden armored flying horse and they flew straight for Tai's building.   
  
...two gleaming red eyes appeared. Looks like I have been discovered. The eyes blinked once and then dissapeared...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   



	12. The Digi-Destined

"Now lets see, where are my socks? I thought I had kept them right here under my bed like I usually do!"  
Ding-Dong  
"Hmm.. I wonder who that is! Mom'll get it!", Tai said getting back to cleaning his room.  
"Man, its been ages since I went through here! Whoa, I never knew there were so many clothes under my bed! Good thing no one is here to see this mess!", Tai said gathering all his dirty clothes and under garments in his laundry basket.  
Knock, Knock  
The door opened and he stepped in.  
"Listen Tai, theres something very urgent and I think you may be intereste—", Matt stopped.  
"What the heck went through this room? A tornado?"  
"Um.. no. But let us go on to important business!", Tai said holding his laundry basket.  
"Ok for starters, we are being bombarded by the return of the evil", Matt said calmly.  
"Say what?", Tai asked going around his room picking up all his clothes.  
"Daemon is back!", Matt practically yelled.  
"Uh-hmm!", Tai stuffed a cookie in his mouth and punching his laundry into the basket.  
Matt stood there by the door and tapped his foot.  
Tai finished eating his cookie and then glanced around his room.  
"Pretty neat i should say!", Tai exclaimed.  
"Tai, have you been listening to any word I have said at all??", Matt asked.  
"Oh, hi Matt! When did you come in?", Tai asked.  
"Great, my best friend has Alzeimers at the age of 17.", Matt muttered. "Anyway, everyone is coming over here to discuss strategies!"  
Ding-Dong   
"What strategies?", Tai asked taking one last glance around his room.  
"Y'know the strategies to destroy...", Matt started.  
"Fine but first I have to go and put all this stuff in the washer!", Tai said taking his over-filled laundry basket.  
Tai opened his door and walked out with Matt close behind.  
"so..you were sayin—", Tai stopped abruptly.  
"Hello, Tai! What have you got there?", a female voice asked  
"Yaagh! Sora! Wh..What are you doing here?", Tai asked.  
"Um.. we were supposed to meet here to talk about the new evil.", Sora said.  
"Um..Tai, whats that in your basket?", Sora intrigued  
Tai looked down and saw that at the top of his pile were his underwear.  
Tai blushed like crazy.  
He opened the door behind him without turning and threw his laundry basket in.   
"Oh, thaaat! That was nothing! IT was just...just something!" Tai said giving a toothy grin to Sora.  
"Oookkaaay! Why don't we go into your room and wait for the others—", Sora started.  
"M..M..My room? No, No not my room! Why? Well, because i don't have a room!", Tai put his right hand in his hair and smiled while talking.  
"But, Tai! You do have a room!", Sora said puzzled.  
"REALLY? I didn't know! Wow! Oh, Look theres Kari!", Tai said pointing towards his approaching sister.  
"Is something wrong?", Kari asked. "I just saw Yolie outside. I asked her if she was coming in, but she just sat there without uttering a word! I mean it was really scary to see her not talking and sad! Extremely sad!"  
"Yolie's out there?", Matt asked. "Why doesn't she come in, Sora?"  
There was a silence and then Sora quietly told them.  
"We were in front of Yolie's family store when we were attacked by an evil digimon named DarkMeramon. Both Biyomon and Hawkmon digivolved to fight him, but it wasn't enough since DarkMeramon was a mega! So while Garudamon was not looking he aimed his attack straight at..at Aquilamon. And then Aquilamon went down giving the remainder of his energy to Garudamon. Garudamon can now digivolve to her Mega form, Pheonixmon.", there was no enthusiasum at the end of the sentence.  
"Oh, man!I didn't know! I better go and apologize to Yoli—", Kari started.  
"I don't think you should try!", a familiar female voice said.  
"MIMI?", Tai, Matt, Kari all asked at the same time.  
"Hello, everybody!", Mimi said. "It seems we are celebrating at very bad time."  
"Mimi, we are so glad to see that you are back!", Matt said.  
"Yeah, same here!", Tai said  
'Poor Hawkmon..", Kari  
"Poor Yolie..", Sora  
"My arms ache!", Tai said  
"You dullard, show some sympathy!", Matt hit Tai on his head.  
"You Moron, watch where you aim that hand. I recently took up using hair gel, and I don't want you to spoil it!", Tai glared.  
"Big Shot!", Matt said  
"Rat Face!"  
"Goggle eyes!"  
"Have no goggles!"  
"Laundy man!"  
"Rock head!"  
"STOP IT, STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! Please..", Yolie yelled as she stood in the hall.  
"Um..I'm sorry!", Tai muttered.  
"Um.yeah, me too!", Matt stared at the floor.  
"PLease guys, we can't fight between ourselves when we are against a greater threat.", Yolie stared at the floor.  
"Yolie, we promise that we will do our best to get rid of that evil Daemon!", Mimi said pointing to Palmon.  
"Thats right!", Palmon smiled.  
Yolie smiled and wiped her tears.  
"DAEMON?", Tai looked around. "WHERE? WHERE? WHY DIDN"T ANYONE TELL ME??"  
"Matt!!", Kari glared.  
Matt took a step back and said definsely, "I tried to tell this nut over here about Daemon but he was busy cleanig his room for Sora..OW",   
"TAI!", Sora said.  
"Sorry Matt! Sorry Sora!", Tai said  
"Neft Time tell ve befoe you slug ve!", Matt rubbed his jaw.  
"Were actually cleaning your room, Tai", Kari, Mimi and Yolie asked in Unision.  
"Yes, Yes i did! Is it a big suprise?", Tai asked making his way between them. "if you don't mind, I have to go and put this in the washer"  
"Yolie, did you see Ken?", Kari asked   
"Umm..No why?", Yolie asked.  
"Well, I told him to meet us here!", Kari said.  
"Kari, my cat feet hurt!", Gatomon said.  
"I'm sorry, lets go to my room!", Kari giggled.  
Kari led Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Agumon and Yolie into her room. All the digimon were seated on her bed while all the kids sat on the carpeted floor.  
"Should we wait till the others come?', Mimi asked.  
  
Knock.- Knock   
"Huh, thats my balcony!", Kari said getting up. "I hope its..its not him!"  
Knock-Knock   
"I'm getting freaked up!" Mimi said.  
Knock- Knock   
"Thats it, I'm opening the door!", Yolie said getting up and walking over to the balcony door.  
"Yolie be careful!", Sora said.  
Yolie stopped in her tracks when she heard the noise.  
Knock- Knock  
"Oven yup! Whoooooeea!", a voice and a howling noise   
"Oh, Jeez! I'll get it!", Matt walked over to the door, opened the door and drew the curtain to the side.  
The wind came in and then you could see who it was from the clear window.  
"Finally!", T.K said standing beside Pegasusmon.  
"Oh hey T.K!", Matt said walking back to the place he was sitting.  
Pegasusmon de-igivolved back into Patamon and sait with the others on Kari's bed.  
"Hey, where's Cody?", Yolie asked.  
"Oh Cody? Oh yeah! I met his granpa and he informed me that Cody and his mom have gone to Hawaii for vacation!"  
"Thats good! Though he did experience many dangers, he shouldn't have to experience another evil", Sora said.  
"There! I just put the clothes in the washer and.. WHERE IS EVERYONE? OH-NO, DAEMON THAT FREAK TOOK THEM! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? EVEN AGUMON ISN'T HERE TO HELP!", Tai screamed in front of his room.  
'Um..Tai! We're right here in Kari's room!", Sora called.  
"How do you put up with this?", Matt asked Agumon.  
Agumon sighed and said, "Barely!"  
"I HEARD that!", Tai said coming into Kari's room.  
"Oh just sit down!", Matt shouted in frustration.  
"Ok, OK!', Tai grumbled settling himself on the floor unconsiously beside Sora.  
"EX-VEEMON!"  
"That must be Davis!", Kari said opening her balcony door.  
"This is turning to be 'Kari's one way balcony entrance'", Sora muttered to Mimi.  
Davis and Exveemon appeared on Kari's balcony.  
"Hey, Davis!", Kari called.  
"Hey Kari! Hey everybody!", Davis called getting off Exveemon's shoulder.  
Exveemon de-igivolved into Veemon and settled himself on Kari's floor.  
Davis was just about to sit when z buzzing noise came from outside the window.  
A huge skull apeared and sitting on the skull was Izzy.  
"whoa! Who is that dude?', Davis asked.  
Everyone got up and crowded in Kari's balcony. Good thing it was large balcony.  
"Is that Izzy on that things back!", Yolie called.  
"Hey guys! Meet HK!", Izzy shouted over the buzzing noise.  
"Who's HK?",everyone asked in unision.  
"HerculesKabuterimon, Tentomon's Mega form!", Izzy said jumping from HK's head while holding on to Gomamon onto the balcony.  
HK de-igivolved back into Tentomon and went inside to join the pary of digimon  
"Wheres Joe?", Mimi asked.  
Izzy didn't say anything and walked inside. He motioned for everybody to sit down. So everybody sat down.  
"Joe.. Joe was kidnapped!", Izzy said  
"WHAT?", Mimi shouted  
'Calm down Mimi, I think we all know who kidnapped him!",Izzy said.  
"Yes, we all know!", Ken said walking in.  
"Daemon!", Wormon said.  
"Ken?" ,Yolie said.  
" Your mom let me in!", Ken said to Tai and Kari.  
He walked over to Yolie and quietly sat down beside her. He patted her on the back and..  
"It'll all be alright, Yolie! Trust me! If you want something you really really love, you have a good chance to get it!", Ken said.  
"When I had lost Patamon, I was devestated but because I wanted him back so much, he was back!", T.K said recalling their fight with Devimon.  
"And I got wormon back when I thought I had lost him forever!", Ken included.  
"But that was all in the Digital World!", Yolie cried.   
Ken and T.K realized what Yolie was saying. Maybe, digimon can only come back in the digital world just like Wormon and Patamon.  
"Oh!", Kari gasped.  
"No, that was how..how..", Gatomon started.  
"Yes, that was how Wizardmon was destroyed.", Tai said grimly.  
"He couldn't..come back!", Gatomon said.  
"Hawkmon, have I lost you forever? No I don't want to lose you forever!", Yolie cried.  
"THATS IT!", Mimi shouted getting up. "Listen everybody, we had all lost friends in the past.."  
"But they had always come back!", Kari said.  
"Beside the point, we still have to live up to our destinies. Joe had been kidnapped and we need to rescue him..", Mimi continued.  
"But how?", Davis asked.  
"To go to the DIGITAL WORLD!", Tai said.  
"Do you always have to say that whenever we are on an adventure?", Agumon asked Tai.  
"Thats right! Com'n Veemon, lets go to the DIGITAL WORLD!", Davis stood up.  
Veemon got up and V-headbutted Davis back to the floor. "Quiet!"  
Agumon pepper breath Tai to painfully sit down. Sora giggled quietly joined by Kari, Mimi and Yolie.  
Matt, Izzy, T.K and Ken all laughed out loud.  
"Jerks!", Tai and Davis muttered.  
"But we don't even know how we are going to defeat Daemon!", Izzy said catching his breath.  
"Death is what all of you deserve! MUwaHAHAHAH!", a screeching and scornful voice sounded through the room.  
Everyone stood up and got out their Digivices.  
The curtains moved loudly and the wind howled louder and louder inside the room.  
"Wh..Whats happening?", Kari asked scared.  
"Don't worry Kari, I won't let anything hurt you!", Tai said.  
"Thanks Tai!",Kari said.  
"T.K whatever happens, be careful!", Matt yelled now over the loud blowing wind.  
"You do that too Matt!", T.K had to yell over the ferocious blowing wind.  
"T.K, I can't hold on! The wind is too strong!", Patamon yelled.  
"Yolie, close the door to the balcony!", Ken yelled.  
"Ok, Ken!", Yolie slowly went against the wind and reached the door. She slowly took hold of handle and pushed the door shut.  
Palmon gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, glad thats over.."  
The glass exploded showering the digi-destined with pieces of shiny glassy bits. The wind tore inside Kari's room and whirled around in a Tornado. The door to the room tore off its hinges and the wood broke into hundreds of tiny specks. The mirror in Kari's dresser changed its color pitch black. Two gleaming red eyes appeared and a voice came from within the mirror.  
  
MeEt My UlTiMaTe TeAm Of DiGiMoN wItH tHeIr NeXt MaStEr, MeEt PuKuMoN  
  
"Haarruuuggh!", A spikeball like underwater pokemon appeared.  
"Meet my team of Ultimates, you may know these people from your previous ecounters, Ha ha ha ha!", Pukumon yelled flying out the window.  
Ten Ultimate powerful digimon appeared on the ground below.  
"Meet my team, you may remember my friend, Boltmon, MarineDevimon, SkullGreymon, Triceramon, Okuwamon, MegaSeadramon, Myotismon, Our favorite, Kimeramon, DarkTyrannomon, Gorillarmon.  
Have fun!"  
"Oh rats!", Izzy said falling from the whirlwind of in Kari's room. The wind now died down.  
All the digidestined went towards the balcony.   
"We better get down there!", Tai said already on his way.  
" Right!", everyone said going down to the ground floor. All except Yolie, who just sat on the side.  
"Everybody digivolve!", Davis yelled.  
"Right!', unision.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  



	13. The Puka-ing gang

"Agumon Warp Digivolve WarGreymon  
Gabumon Warp Digivolve MetalGreymon  
"Biyomon"  
"Right"  
BiyomonDigivolve Garudamon  
GarudamonPower Volve Pheonixmon  
Tentomon Hyper Warp HerculesKabuterimon  
"Palmon, you know what to do!"  
'You Got it Mimi!"  
"I guess I forgot to tell you guys that my digivice also went through a change!", Mimi called to the others.  
"I guess you did!", Izzy yelled jumping upon HK  
Palmon Hyper Warp Rosemon  
"WOW!", Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon said at the same time.  
Rosemon had the body of a beautiful lady and was completely dressed in red except for the head which hid her eyes with a rosebud going till her nose.  
"T.K", Patamon said. "Can I also , y'know MegaDigivolve?"  
"Why not! You guys did it before and you can do it again!"  
"Right!"  
Patamon Digivolve Angemon  
Angemon Digivolve Magnangemon  
"Blue light shone from T.K's Digivice.  
  
Magnangemon Destiny Phase Seraphirmon  
WOW!", Gatomon said  
"Its your Turn Gato!", Kari pulled her digivice.  
Gatomon Digivolve Angewoman  
Angewoman Dragon Phase Magnadramon  
"Veemon!"  
Veemon digivolve Ex-veemon  
Wormon digivolve Stingmon  
Ex-veemon...  
Stingmon....  
DNA digivolve to  
Paildramon  
"Hurry up!", Ken said.  
"Right!", Paildramon said.  
Paildramon mega digivolve Imperialdramon  
  
"Now lets PArRRTYYY", Boltmon yelled as he attacked with his dark chain. He was aiming at Pheonixmon.  
"How about we join? Com'n boys!", Myotismon still floating in the air. "Crimson Lightning"  
MetalGarurumon avoided the attack and let out a metalwolf claw attack. Myotismon desperetely tried to dodge it but unfortunately couldn't.  
Twenty seconds later the only one standing was Pukumon.  
"Uh-Oh!", Pukumon said and turned to run only to be countered by a grinning Rosemon.  
"Hello, nice to meet you!", Rosemon bowed.  
"Gulp..I always wanted to die in the hands of a pretty lady, but not this way.. yyyyaaaarrrgggghhh!"  
Pukumon's eyes bulged and then he disparrated.  
"Yeah!", Rosemon cheered.  
  
YoU tHiNk YoU hAvEn'T bEaTeN mE hAvE yOu? MeEt YoU gAtE tO dOoM, MuWAHAHAHHA. DiGiTaL gAtE oPeN.  
  
A huge light appeared and a door opened up in the sky bright white light beamed down onto the digi-destined, Yolie included. The light shimmered brightly, too brightly. And then beamed the digi-destined to the other world they were so familiar with.  
They all appeared in the exact same position and pose they were all in before the invisible enemy's light shone on them.   
Tai looked around him and yelped as he saw where they were. They were in deep space. When I say deep space, I mean space that has footing yet no footing , no air yet breathable, darkness yet somehow light was present. Matt groaned.  
T.K remembered.  
"Its..its..just like how we fought Apoclomon after defeating the four dark masters."  
"Yes, I remember, how he had taken away our crests and disintergrated them totally.", Kari said.  
"What are you guys talking about?", Ken asked.  
"You guys probably didn't see the final war we original digi-destined had. We had faced off against this really powerful digimon who could have defeated us if our digivices didn't enclose Apoclomon's final devastating attack, Total Annhialation.", Sora said looking around to see their enemy.  
"Dudes, where is that crazy Daemon guy?", Davis turned sideways rapidly to spot Daemon.  
Suddenly a planet shattered into million of astronomical asteroids. No sound came only bright light was seen. Mimi jumped.  
  
WeLcOmE tO mY dArK cOrNeR, dIgI-dOoMeD.   
  
A bright green black light suddenly shimmered on a very large planet in front of the digi-destined.  
He finally showed his face.  
  
He was wearing a dark black cloak with three red painted slashes upon the back of it. His front was revealed for the first time. He had an ebony silver bone chest which ended till his waist. His legs were pure darkness and they were pretty long. His total height was about 6'7". His hands were blood red with black streaks running through them randomly till his shoulders which connected to his chest. His face was also constucted with pure darkness. Darkness that is darker than the deepest depths of space and more evil than the latest Scary Movie. His face had two black sides on either side of his head. His mouth didn't show and his eyes, he had red gleaming eyes.   
  
We HaVa A sCoRe To SeTtLe, he sneered in pure scorn  
  
His two red gleaming eyes blinked once and then he laughed with deadly humor. The final battle had come and the circumstances didn't seem too good.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  



	14. Trance

YoU dIgIdEsTiNeD hAvE MeSsEd WiTh Me FoR tHe LaSt TiMe, YoU sEe ThE oCeAn HaD sTrEnGtHeNeD mE aNd NoW iS tHe TiMe To GeT aQuAiNtEd FoR tHe LaSt TiMe.   
  
"You talk too much, slush brain", Davis yelled  
"Davis! Shut Up!", Yolie hissed as she was beside him.  
"Why?", Davis looked at her.  
"Well, for starters, he could evaporate you with one shot of his whatever attack he has!"  
"Um..guys, unless I'm wrong, which I think I am not, this is not the Digital world.", Izzy said as he gazed around.  
"What?", T.K looked around too.  
"You're right!", Kari said as she also started to look around.  
  
Ah,I sEe ThAt YoU pUnKs ArEn'T aS dAfT aS I cOnSiDeReD yOu WoUlD bE., the former Daemon commented.  
  
"What Punks?", Davis looked around.  
  
WhEn I sAy ThAt, I eXcLuDe Mr. DuMb HeRe!, ex-daemon said with scorn.  
  
"HEY!", Davis yelled waving his fist at the evil mastermind.  
  
"Daemon, why are you back?", Ken yelled.  
"Yeah? Do you wanna get beaten up again?", Davis asked foolishly.  
"DAVIS!", Tai thundered in his most vicious voice.  
"Gulp, Stop scaring me like that Ta..", Davis started  
"I said Shut Up!", Tai said with such calm that at that moment everyone was afraid of him.  
"Yo, Cool down dude, I was only..", Davis didn't get to finish his sentence.  
BHAM, Tai's fist connected sqarely on Davis' right cheek. Davis cried out and then fell to the space,  
if you can call it, floor. Tai glared down at Davis with infuriating anger.  
"Hey, Tai! Stop that!", Matt shouted as he ran to Tai's side.  
Tai didn't answer, he just looked at Davis and then bent down by Davis' side.  
"Uh..Tai, listen I know Davis is a real jerk but you didn't have to do that to him!", T.K said.  
Tai still didn't answer and extended his hand towards Davis. Davis groaned but took the hand and got up.  
"I'm sorry, ", Davis started rubbing his cheek but then...  
BHAOW  
Davis' stomach screamed in pained agony, his life essence was getting weak.  
"TAI!", Matt said and held Tai.  
"Leave me!", Tai growled.  
"No!", Matt said gritting his teeth against Tai's power struggle to get out of his strong hold.  
"Fine have it your way!", Tai moved like lightning. He brought his fist out of the stronghold and pretnded  
to punch but shot a perfect hit with his elbow onto Matt's nose.  
Matt reeled from the shot and then fell onto his knees, clutching his nose. It was bleeding and his cheek bones were very sore indeed.  
"MATT!", T.K yelled as he rushed to Matt's side.  
"My freakin' noje!", Matt moaned in anger.  
"Matt!", T.K lowered his head. "Tai, I want you to stop, NOW!"  
Kari gasped as she heard T.K, he sounded so angry, so.. powerful.  
"What are you gonna do?", Tai said without turning his attention from Davis.  
"Please, don't make me...", T.K stopped.  
"Shut up squirt!", Tai laughed.  
"THATS IT!", T.K's anger flared and his head came back to eye level.  
T.K moved fast and he moved good. He launched into an all out Tendo side glance spin punch kick right onto Tai's face.  
  
GoOd, GoOd It SeEmS tHaT wE aRe FiNaLlY hAvInG fUn.  
  
Tai was taken completely by suprise and then he fell to the ground. This was all due to the impact.   
He sighed and suprisingly got up as if nothing had happened. He raised his eyes to the gawking onlookers  
and digimon. He then sighted his victim. The boy with the goofy looking fishing hat. The boy was  
staring at him with an expression of utter amazement and fear.  
Then he struck. His fists flashed like eyes blinking in the dark. No one could see them punching at T.K's  
face. They could only see flashes of human flesh hitting human flesh.   
"Noooo! Stop it!", Kari yelled with tears going down her cheeks.  
"Arrrrggh!", T.K shouted as pain surged throughout his face.   
"TAI STOP IT!", Mimi yelled.  
Tai kept on punching, faster and faster.  
"TAI, stop IT NOW!", Matt shouted in fear.  
T.K's head jerked with each forceful punch.  
"Taiiii", Sora screamed. Her scream resounded far above the others protests and struggles.  
Tai stopped abruptly.   
T.K fell into Kari's hands as she rushed just as he fell.  
Tai just stood there.   
Sora walked up to Tai, cautiously.  
"Tai", she whispered into his ear.  
Tai turned around and looked at the female before her.  
"Sora?", the recognition dawning in his eyes.   
Sora took Tai in her arms and hugged him.   
"Its all right now!", Sora said pulling away from the hug.  
"What did I do?", Tai stared at his hands. "Why didn't you stop me?"  
Wargreymon put up his hands in defense. "Hey, we digimon are much stronger than you and can easily   
without drawing our power can injure mere humans easily"  
"Makes me feel all safe now!", Matt muttered, standing over T.K to see if Kari needed any help.  
Yolie was attending to T.K. She had brought along her Med-Kit and was now using it to ease T.K's pain  
and hide his bruises.  
"DAEMON", Tai suddenly jerked up his head and stared at the planet where Daemon was supposed to be standing.  
There was nothing on the planet where Daemon once used to be.  
  
I sEe ThAt YoU hAvE cOmE oUt Of My TrAnCe. Oh WeEl, BeTtEr lUcK nExT tImE.  
  
"If you live through to even have a next time!", even after getting his butt kicked by Tai, Davis still hadn't  
lost his spunk.  
"Who are you?"  
"WHAT?", everyone shouted in unision at Izzy's question.  
"Who are you?", Izzy asked again, standing on HK's head.  
"We know who he is, he's Daemon!", Yolie shouted.  
"He can't be!", Izzy said.  
"Say what?", Mimi asked in confusion.  
"If he was Daemon, he wouldn't have gone through a change and thus wouldn't have come to this present  
state!", Izzy countered.  
"Genius boy here is right!", Gomamon said scrunching his face in thought.  
"Come to think about it, Izzy has a point!", Imperialdramon said.  
"Would you just come out from where-ever the double h-o-honkey sticks you are and tell us humans and   
digimon who you actually are?", Tai said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
GlAdLy  
  
Ex-Daemon appeared on a ring of stationary asteroids and meteors joined together by an invisible footing.  
I, mY pUnY aDvEsArIeS, aM AlLoRanoMOn.  
  
"What?", Davis said cupping his ear.  
  
I aM hErE tO sEaL yOuR dEsTiNiEs.....   



	15. Green Digivice for Joe

I aM hErE tO sEaL yOuR dEsTiNiEs....  
  
"We'll see about that!", Izzy said lying on Hk's head to prepare for battle.  
"Not if we can help it!", Imperialdramon said glaring   
Alloranomon glanced around the empyty space and stared into a dozen digi-destined faces.  
No matter they will pose no threat to him, for he can crush them all with one single full-fledged attack.  
  
Do YoU kNoW wHo YoU aRe PrEpArInG tO fIgHt AgAinSt?  
  
"No, humor me!", MetalGarurumon scowled.  
  
I aM a DiGiMoN oF a LeVeL sTrOnGeR tHaN a MeGa.  
  
"So?", Rosemon asked.  
  
StRoNgEr ThAn An OmEgA.  
  
" ", Wargreymon said a word that also refers to poop.  
  
YeS, I aM aN ARMOREGA.  
  
"Double ", Wargreymon said the same poop word again.  
  
BuT bEfOrE wE bEgIn ThE fUnErAl, HoW aBoUt A lItTlE rEuNiOn?   
  
"Say what?", Pheonixmon said.  
  
PeOpLe SaY hElLo To YoUr FrIeNd, JOE KIDO.  
  
"Joe!", Mimi shouted with a tear running down her cheek.   
There was joe, or at least it looked like Joe. There was the 18 year old boy strapped to a high rock pole  
extended way high above the D-Destined.   
  
WeLcOmE tO HeFl  
  
Joe was unstrapped from the pole and he plunged down towards them. His glasses fell before him and   
when they reached the ground, suprisingly, fell onto Rosemon's head.  
"When I said, I would like to have some glasses to go with my dress, I wan't really serious!", Rosemon   
said taking off the glasses and giving them to Mimi.  
Joe kept on falling.  
"Rosemon!", Mimi yelled.  
"You got it!", Rosemon rose up into the sky within an eye blink and rose to Joe and caught him.  
"Yaahhhh, Mimi!", Rosemon screamed as she dropped Joe and fell face-down full force towards the  
invisible floor.  
Joe's body illuminated with dark green aura and his eyes turned white. He was no longer falling but was  
now standing deathly still in mid-air.  
  
I gAvE yOuR fRiEnD hErE a SuPrIsE, Alloronomon laughed and formed himself a throne of pure   
darkness. He seated himself and muttered aloud.  
LeT tHe GaMeS bEgIn!!!  
  
"JOE!", Gomamon yelled with joy and raced towards Joe. He jumped into Joes arms and got no response.  
"T I M E T O D I G I V O L V E!", Joe said in an almost Mechanical voice.  
"Yeah! I was waiting for that!", Gomamon jumped off Joe and prepared to digivolve.  
Joe took out his digivice from his coat, the coat he had been wearing when he was kidnapped. There was  
something different. This was not Joes Digivice. It was not like the normal one and it wasn't like the other   
Digi-destined changed Digivices. It was dark black green.  
"I'm ready Joe..HEY, thats not your Digivice!", Gomamon said as the digivice started to glow.  
"What the..", Matt shouted as a bright yet dark green light surrounded Joe and Gomamon.  
  
Gomamon DARK VOLVE Coelmon  
  
"What in Crack Fish?", Izzy shouted as he saw Gomamon digivolve into a Android-Fish digimon.  
  
Coelmon Dark Volve Arguzamon  
  
"What the heck is that?", Magnadramon asked as she looked at a middle-horned   
  
Arguzamon Warp Dark Margomon  
  
"Drat, Drat and Double Drat!", Imperialdramon shouted.  
Margomon, a giant amphibian digimon who had a really bad case of gout and bad breath Just joking, it   
was worse. He has two white eyes that glared down from that dark green body of his. His illuminated essense shone like an invitation to death.   
"lets play death!", Margomon called  
"Oh Damn!", MetalGarurumon yelled.  
"Blaze Destruxtion", Margomon flashed around the digi-destined and their digimonn in a matter of an   
eyeblink. A large orange flaming invisible wall appeared around them and started to close on them. The   
heat temperature rose incredibly adding more pain to misery. Their minds were being fried right there on   
the spot A green flame erupted amidst the DD (digi-destined), and started drawing the digimon as well  
as their partners closer to the fierce dangerous flame.   
"Wargreymon blow out that fuse or I shall be blown apart.", Tai yelled mopping his brow.  
"I can't Tai, It is not working. He is a very strong. I'll try anyway!", Wargreymon powered up.  
"Terrier Destroyer!", Wargreymon shouted.  
Margomon stood there, confused that nothing was happening that could even alter any of the atoms in his  
blazed attack.  
"Oops!", Wargreymon grinned sheepishly.  
"I hate you!", Tai muttered.  
"Hello, people lets be serious!", Matt yelled impatiently. "My gel is starting to drip! MetalGarurumon!"  
"Right!", MetalGarurumon nodded.  
"And lets do it right this time!", Sora called along with Mimi.  
"Mmm.hmm", MG (MetalGarurumon) and WG (Wargreymon) nodded.  
"TERRA -------DESTROYER"  
"METAL------WOLF CLAW"  
A humongeous ball of concentrated fire and volcanic energy erupted from WG's extended claws.  
A powerful white-blue thick immensly concentrated, shot out like a gusher from MG long mouth.  
The two attacks combined together and the force of them was so powerful that it took it attack course over  
Margomon's attack and completly diminished it into the space floor.   
  
UsE tHe PoWeR....  
  
"What'd he say?", Mimi cupped her ear.  
"Use the Power!", Izzy muttered.  
"The power!", Margomon shouted with triumphant.  
"Look whats happening!", T.K pointed as he put one elbow on Kari's shoulder.  
'WHAT! NO NOT POSSIBLE!", Yolie yelled.  
'Nooo..", why is this happening.  
"Margomon is preparing to digivolve----to an---OMEGA", Tai shouted though he knew that everyone   
there except Ken knew that.  
Is this the end..find out in the three concluding chapters.  



	16. A new Level

The first of the three-part conclusion  
  
"Nooo..."  
  
Margomon Omega Volve Shardmon  
  
GoOd, ShArDmOn....DeStRoY tHeM!  
  
Two green eyes stared all around the empty space. Shardmon's face was covered in a mask of silver   
armour somehow that has a hint of green in it. His arms were just really really white with grey gloves on  
the ends. On the right hand was a minature bazooka attacked by screws and bolts to Sharmons vein and  
artery system. Shardmon's left arm was a complete made of extreme nuclear hyper guns. His chest that   
of black bullet and lava proof metal made from an alloy formed by combining Krypton and Cobalt in   
natural form. Then his legs were pretty much invisible against the starry background.  
Shardmon stayed still and looked towards Joe.  
  
I sAiD, DeStRoY tHeM  
  
Shardmon still didn't move, giving the DD the creeps at the silence.  
  
AaRgH, yOu PuNy HuMaN, tElL hIm To KiLl ThEm, NoW!  
  
"Yes Master! Shardmon, Destroy them!", Joe said as he was still hovering over the ground.  
Thats when it happened.  
Tai's knees buckled and his head jerked skywards and he fell to the floor clutching his legs in pain.  
Wargreymon's fronk claws shattered into thousands of pieces revealing his orange hands. His wings with  
the symbol of courage was torn off its hinges and he was left standing there speechless with no means of  
attack.  
Matt and MetalGarurumon both got hit in the back really hard at the same time. Matt fell onto his knees   
and hands while MG's wings got bent and the boosters fell off.   
Rosemon felt pain coursing through her head as she felt someone pull her hair really hard at a termendous  
speed, and then almost instantaneously she felt like someone punched her really hard in the stomach.  
Mimi felt herself being twirled around at a speed of 60 miles per hour like a top in the same place, then she stopped and fell to the floor recovering from the dizziness.  
Sora felt her throat being squeezed very hard and she almost came to the point when she was on the verge  
of losing all consciousness, but then the invisible hands dropped her and she fell to the ground watching   
helplessly as Pheonixmon tried, even with the pain, to attack the one who was tearing off her two top  
wings. Pheonixmon attacked in vain and then finally shouted in relief as Shardmon moved on to Izzy.  
Izzy felt his head explode in pain as he recieved a tremendously powerful fist on his skull, he collapsed  
immediatly and then HerculesKabuterimon felt his thick bone body being penetrated through and felt  
the excrutinizing pain that came afterwards.  
T.K was trying to keep Kari safe but protecting her with his arms but eventually Shardmon got him too and knocked him unconscious ontop Kari. Thus Kari was saved from Shardmon's power. Seraphirmon  
and Magnadramon were keeping up by just a bit with Shardmon and even managed to hurt him..a bit.  
And for this Sharmon completly knocked them out of the sky. They fell to the space floor while the pain  
took its course through their damaged bodies.Yolie was seen unconscious a bit far away from the others.  
Ken and Davis were sprayled on the floor and Davis was rubbing his head with only one eye open. Ken  
was just angry and glaring at Shardmon as he destroyed Imperialdramon's positron Laser Cannon.  
"Noo..", Tai whispered.  
Shardmon returned to a still stage and now prepared to make his final debut, by destroying the DD.  
He looked over the pathetic Digi-destined and then settled his eyes on, Sora and her Digimon They looked  
like they were having fun, he thought. Then he began his attack.  
"Night Time Terror", black green sparks shot out of Shardmon's hands and black thick rays of doom whiized past the digi-destined and towards Sora and Pheonixmon, it was a sure shot.  
"SOOOORRAAAAA, NOooooOOOOOOO, PLEASE, SOOORAA!", Tai shot across to where Sora was  
standing waiting for the attack to hit. How he didn't want her to die! How he liked her! He knew that   
now! He and Sora were meant to be together.  
Yellow light erupted from Tai's newly formed Digivice and it began to grow larger and larger each  
second. Then it dissapeared, Tai looked over at Sora failing to realize his Digivice was glowing, he saw  
Sora dissapear in a flash of Yellow light.  
Alloronomon stood up and cursed.  
The light reappeared beside Tai and with it came Sora and Pheonixmon, all intact.  
Tai looked at Sora and Sora looked at Tai. At this moment they knew that they never wanted to ever lose  
eachother. Sora and Tai felt their digivices starting to glow an unusual sky color. The digivices jumped   
from Sora and Tai's hands and rose into the air. They then stopped and then the screens began to flicker.  
Sora's digivice turned around so that its back part was pointed at Tai's digivice.  
Tai had his mouth open and so did everyone else.  
A red beam began to form between the two digivices and in the air they looked as if they were puppet   
watches that were hovering. Then bright red light was starting to emit from the closed beam. Sora's ans  
Tai's digivices started to come near each other and then a voice was heard that seemed to come into   
everyone's mind out of nowhere.  
DigiVice System Fuse  
The two digivices melted together and formed one single large digivice that was roughly the size of the  
new gameboy advance. The 'digivice' looked as if the symbol of love had been struck inside courage,   
kinda makes sense. The digivice was still glowing with red light but not as strongly as before. The   
digivice descended down from the upper levels of the old world and slowly rested equally upon Tai and   
Sora's hand.  
Tai and Sora looked at each other, come to think of it, everyone was looking at them.  
"Umm...", Sora softly said.  
"I guess, we make those guys um...digivolve", Tai shrugged.  
"Mmm—hmm",  
Digi-Lock DNA Opression  
"Huh?", everyone was confused at the thing it just said.  
"What's happening?", Pheonixmon said as she felt her wings regrow themselves on he back.  
"Seriously!", Wargreymon amazingly looked at his arms to see that his metal claws were back.  
Then the two digimon started to glow.  
WarGrEymon....  
Pheonixmon....  
------DNA Digivolve-----  
UNIVERSALMON  
  
Instead of there being two mega digimon, there was only one single Omega digimon.  
"WHOA! All, Right!", Tai and Sora started dancing-jumping with each other.  
"Shardmon!, Your days are finished. We are friends but when we have to do something, we have to do  
them, for you our friend!", Universalmon who had four pairs of wings (two of them metal) and a very   
powerful armoured body with two cannons on each shoulder. Oh, yes Universalmon could beat the   
stuffing out of an overgrown University in a matter of seconds.   
Universalmon flew away towards the former-Gomamon and stood in front of Shardmon. Universalmon   
was slightly taller than Shardmon, so they had to look down at Shardmon..  
"Wanna fight, Punk?", Pheonixmon's voice said.  
"What?", Wargreymon's voice interjected.  
"I always wanted to say that!", Pheonixmon's voice answered.  
"Lets clear the air, OK?", their voices now together sneered.  
Shardmon flashed his fists in lightspeed movement in an attempt to bring down Universalmon.  
"NOt so Fast!", Uni answered avoiding each punch and countering with success.  
Shardmon fell down, then he stood up again and looked at them, he looked as if he was about to attack,   
but then he just flashed away and appeared in front of T.K and Kari who were really far away from   
Universalmon and the other DD.   
Shardmon appeared in front of T.K and Kari and flashed his fists really really fast onto T.K. Even though  
he was unconscious, he still felt the pain in his sub-conscious. Kari looked on horrified, she didn't   
want to interfere in between Shardmon and T.K. What was she thinking? She didn't want T.K to die  
because of her.  
"Oh-NO!", Universalmon teleported right beside Shardmon but was unable to move.  
  
TaH, tAh, TaH, lEt'S hAvE fUn.  
  
Kari came between Shardmon and T.K and got hammered. She had to protect T.K like he had protected  
her. She couldn't manage to give up now..her mind lost consciousness.  
  
He blinked and sat up in time to see a bright purple light being emitted from this digivice in the air. He   
turned and saw her sitting beside him on the floor also staring at the digivice. The digivice seemed to   
be larger than any ordinary digivice, and now it was descending, it passed right infront of the evil   
Shardmon and came equally into his and her hands. The digivice looked as if light were shining with   
hope. Also makes sense. Then they heard shouts ans Shardmon started to attack again but then a glowing   
light stopped him, then this was heard.  
Seraphirmon....  
Magnadramon...  
----DNA Digivolve----  
UMBREMON  
  
A huge angel like dragon with a blue and purple fazer on its knees and missile launchers on its arms   
shielded by a transparent purple glass. The face was a mix between a dragon face and an angel eye shield.  
It was more like an armoured dragon face. The chest was maroonish and there was a symbol on it. It was  
shaped like the symbol of hope with the sun in it shining brighter than ever. Its hands had two long   
extendable long silver claws on each hand. And they were attached by two conical semi-circles of metal.  
Its legs were covered by flesh and metal. It was an android angel-dragon.  
He stared in awe and then realized that his digimon and the girl's digimon beside him, who he had  
thought he had lost, had digivolvesd together. He was glad that she was Ok. He got up and helped Kari  
up. They stood up and stared at the new digimon that had formed.  
"Yeah! Go get him, Umremon", T.K yelled as he waved his fist in the air.  
"YEAH!, LET US GO, YAAAGGH!", Universalmon finally got out from the clutches of Alloronomon  
and turned on him.  
"T.K? Kari?", Umbremon asked looking at the approaching Shradmon.  
"Mimi?", Kari asked.  
"*gulp* Mmm-Hmm", Mimi said trying not to shed any tears.  
"For Friendship!", Matt shouted.  
"For Friendship!", Umbremon attacked.  
"DRaGON BeAM", a violent eruption of volcanic colored missiles from Umbremon's knees and arms  
combined with a full fledged white beam from Umbremon's mouth was aimed straight at Shradmon.  
Shradmon stood there, Paralyzed. Shradmon was surrounded by bright red and white light and there was  
nothing he could do about it. His armour exploded. And the blast blew a hole through his now bare chest.  
"Gomamon", Joe's voice came, different than the trance voice, though he didn't turn his head.  
"Mimi, do something!", Yolie said as she pointed at Joe.  
"I don't know what to do!", Mimi was crying now.  
"Kiss him!", Yolie yelled.  
Mimi didn't answer and just rushed over to Joe and brought him to the ground by pulling on his legs.   
Then when he was about eye level with her, she pulled him close and kissed him, on the lips. Then she   
pulled away and said, "Even though you don't know whats happening, I want to tell you that I had not   
forgotten your birthday and had bought you the present from the money I earned myself."  
Joe didn't respond, then slowly the light of recongnization and the relief came into his eyes and he kissed  
Mimi back just as she was about to go away, This caught her by suprise.  
Joe was out of the trance.  
"Why couldn't you do that when I was going all crazy?", Tai folded his arms as he stared at Sora.  
"Um..er..I..welll", Sora was at a loss of words.  
  
UgH, eNoUgH oF tHiS mUsHy StUfF, I gUeSs, I ShAlL hAvE tO fiGhT yOu..  
  
Shardmon was thrown at Joe's legs from the impact of Umbremon's attack. Joe bent down and looked as  
Shardmon de-igivolved back into a very weak Gomamon. Gomamon's life essense was draining away   
from him. Joe was helpless...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is Gomamon about tp lose his human partner, is Joe about to lose his best digi-friend? Find out in the   
second of the three part conclusion.  



	17. Revival

The second of the Three-part Conclusion.  
  
"Gomamon, please don't leave me, Gomamon, I'm sorry!", Joe shouted to the weak   
"Don't be!", Gomamon rasped weakly.  
"I shouldn't have let myself get kidnappped and shouldn't have brought you in all this trouble!", Joe said.  
"It's not your fault, Joe! It was meant to happen, you couldn't have known Joe", Gomamon weakly raised  
his front paw to Joe as he was on his side. His body was damaged very much, damaged beyond repair.  
"Gomamon We're sorry! We had to attack you!", Umbremon quietly said.  
Joe was holding Gomamon's paw in his hand in a firm hand hold. Gomamon grinned. That was the thing  
about Gomamon, he would smile in the face of danger. Joe didn't want to lose his partner. After all   
they've been through, Gomamon couldn't leave him now. He can't.  
"Don't worry guys, it wasn't your fault. I had it coming, even though I didn't know what I was doing!"  
And then Gomamon's paw went limp.  
  
BoO, hOo, I aM sO sAd, PiSh PoSh, GeT oVeR iT., Alloronomon faked tears.  
  
"SHUT UP!", Davis said in pure anger and hatred towards him. He was feeling very very sad. He   
imagined how Joe must feel.  
  
Or WhAt?  
  
"Why YOU-------", with tears down her cheek Yolie screamed some words at Alloronomon that are   
unrepeatable.  
  
My, My, YoUr VoCaBuLaRy HaSn'T iMpRoVeD a LoT hAsN't It?  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
Everyone turned aroudn to see where the voice had come from. It was Joe.  
  
HoW dArE I wHaT?  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF GOMAMO—", Joe started.  
  
DoN't YoU mEaN dEaR eX-GoMaMoN, HmMmMmM?  
  
"Don't EVER make fun of Gomamon EVER AGAIN", Joe's glasses were slightly steamed.  
  
ThAt FuRrY tHiNg WaS pAtHaTiC, aNd I sEe ThAt He Is QuItE sTiLl NoW, Alloronmon jumped down  
from the planet and stood there in front of all the digi-destined.  
  
Joe looked down at the floor and saw his friend Gomamon dissapearing into Digital Dust. The pain was  
back within his soul. He put his hands onto his head and jerked his head to the sky above.  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO, GOMAMON NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
BiG dIfFeReNcE  
  
Suddenly as if to conterdict that last statement, Alloronomon yelped in pain as Joe's Digivice jumped out  
of his cloak and flew into the air. It was shining with bright green light. The digivice started moving away  
from Alloronomon and then it stopped over Gomamon's rapidly disintergrating form. Gomamon's head  
was just about to dissolve into digi-data when suddenly his body stopped dissapearing. Amazingly his  
body started to reform itself again. And then Gomamon's chest heaved. He was breathing again. His life  
had been returned to him and man, was he glad. Even more suprisingly he had the energy to stand on his  
paws and he no longer had any bruises. He looked up at the digivice and then at Joe. He leaped into Joe's  
arms and hugged him in a bear hug. Joe was so happy that he didn't notice that his digivice was coming   
towards his hand and into his palm. Gomamon suddenly stopped rejoicing as a green light surrounded   
him and he shouted as he jumped down, "I guess its time to Digivolve..MY GOOD FORM"  
Joe's digivice started glowing stronger and stronger till...  
Gomamon Digivolve Ikkakumon  
"YeAH!", everyone yelled.  
Ikkakumon Digivolve Zudomon  
"Oh yeah, Uh-Huh", Joe smiled.  
Zudomon Power VOLVE MARINEANGEMON  
"WHat?", Mimi exclaimed as she looked around to spot a very large digimon.  
"Over here!", a voice called.  
Joe and Mimi looked down and saw a floating pink thing with two slightly long pink ears and a heart  
necklace around its neck.   
"You are a mega?", Joe asked with uncertinity.  
"Hey, looks are decieving!", MA (Marineangemon)   
"You look just like your In-training form and if I remember correctly you were not very stron—"  
"Put a sock in it, Joe!", Gomamon said in a mocking-mad voice.  
  
WelL wElL WeLl, If ThIs Is FiNiShEd, LeT's EnD tHiS.  
  
"Bring it on! Butt Boy!", Joe calmly retorted.  
"My, My Joe, You are learning from the master!", Marineangemon smiled in his own gruff way.  
  
We ShAlL sEe, FiRsT fOr FuN, I sHaLl DiSpOsE oFf YoUr GiRl-FrIeNd, Ok?  
  
"What?", Joe just realized what Alloronomon just said as Mimi and Rosemon was surrounded by a dark  
black rope when Alloronomon yelled, "CuRsEoUs"  
"Damn it, why do those dark people always get stronger? Can't everyone live in peace and harmony—"  
"Kari"  
"What?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Mimi, Fight it! Try to fight it! Mimi please, I...I...don't want to lose you!", Joe gasped as the words   
slipped out of his mouth.  
Though Mimi was inside a trap, she blushed.  
Suddenly their digivices began to glow because of the bond they had with each other. They had been   
through a lot together and after all this time they still liked each other very much.  
Mimi and Rosemon suddenly broke free of the attack Alloronomon had sent out and fell to the ground  
beside Joe and Marinaangemon. There was another..ahem..CPR exchangement and then the fireworks  
began.   
Gotcha there!  
"Look, OUR Digivices are rising in the air just like Tai & Sora and T.K & Kari!", Mimi exclaimed.  
"You're right!", Joe said trying to wipe off the lipstick marks without anyone noticing.  
  
No, NoT aGaIn!  
  
Marineangemon....  
Rosemon.......  
------DNA DIGIVOLVE-----  
PHLOSIONMON  
  
"YEAH!", everyone yelled and whistled.  
Then Joe and Mimi got serious.  
"Lets end this, Allmoronmon", Joe sneered, the first time he ever sneered.  
  
YoU wIlL rEgReT tHiS dAy—  
"Yup, you are right!", Davis said glumly.  
"WHAT?"  
WhAt?  
"I forgot to eat my breakfast!", Davis sighed.  
Yolie walked over to Davis and gave him a good one on his head.  
"You dope!", she muttered shaking her head.  
"Mommy, bring out the dancing peas please!", Davis drowsily said.  
"What have you got to say?", Imperialdramon narrowed its eyes.  
  
I rEmEmBeR tHaT vOiCe, WeLl PaRt Of It, ThAt Is.  
  
"What?", Imperialdramon asked.  
  
Oh, YeS I rEmEmBeR nOw, WhAt WaS iT aGaIn, WaRtMoN?  
  
"Its Wormon you dimwit!", Imperialdramon.  
  
Oh YeS, tHe SlUg WhO sOmEhOw MaNaGeD tO eScApE mY fUrY aTtAcK  
  
"What are you talking about?", Imperialdramon through the voice of Stingmon asked.  
  
OnCe Is FiRsT, SeCoNd IS BeTtEr, and ThIrD iS dEaTh...  
  
"I never met you before in my life, except for the time when you tried to take away Ken!"  
  
YoU aRe QuItE wRoNg, We MeT tHrEe TiMeS iN tOtAl.  
  
"When?"  
  
OnE WoRd, HeRcUlEsKaBuTeRiMoM.  
  
"No!", Imperialdramon exclaimed. "It can't be true!"  
Ex-Veemon now in the form of Imperialdramon also felt the immense pain that Stingmon was having   
within his inner thoughts.  
  
YoU wErE, uNfOrTuNaTeLy, ThE oNlY oNe To EsCaPe. I gUeSs ThESe So-CalLed ANCIENTS   
SaVed YoU FrOm DyInG, mUsT hAvE hAd A pUrPose, WHATEVER THAT MAY BE, I SHALL KILL  
YOU and Your freaky friends.  
  
"E..EAdMon...", Imperialdramon flinched a bit.  
  
YeS, iT iS I, EaDmOn, NoW kNoWn As ALLORONOMON. NoW, I hAvE hAd EnOuGh FuN, I wAnT  
tO eNd ThIs, NOW.  
  
With that Alloronomon moved in front of T.K and Kari so fast that you wouldn' t have even guessed that  
he had just come there.  
  
My ReIgN bEgInS wItH tWo PuNy lIkEAblE hUmAnS aNd It ShAlL eNd WiTh AlL tHe WoRlDs.  
  
"T.K", Kari looked at him.  
"Kari", T.K looked at her.  
"Friends Forever?", Kari asked  
"Friends forever!", T.K smiled.  
  
And then Alloronomon's deadly force attacked upon the weak souls of the two 14 year olds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Conclusion in the next Chapter...DEATH  



	18. Death

The Conclusion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...And then Alloronomon's deadly force attacked upon the weak souls of the two 14 year olds...  
"T.K", Matt yelled.  
"Kari", Tai shouted.  
"MetalGarurumon, DO SOMETHING, PLEASE!", Matt pleaded his digivice glowing like crazy.  
"MEEETTTAAAALLL VVVOOOLLLFFFF CCCLLLAAAAWWWW"  
An attack stronger than MG's normal Metal Wolf Claw exploded from throughout his body and formed   
one huge ball of blue lightning energy. Then MG hurled the dangerous thing at the attacking Alloronomon.  
Alloronomon was just about to swipe at T.K's head as the attack hit him square in the jaw. His eyes shut  
abrupty and he was thrown along with the attack as it pushed its way away from the two scared 14 year  
old. And then the attack exploded, and exploded it did. White bright light illuminated the dark space sky   
and somehow changed it into a blue white space color. The darkness was suprisingly overcome and most  
of it was wiped out while some of it squeezed in with the light giving the sub-space a weird bright-dark   
color. Grey smoke rose from the still-exploding attack. And then after a few minutes of explosions the   
attack subdued and then stopped exploding. The smoke was still there. MetalGarurumon was full of   
energy though he should have been completely exhausted and should have de-igivolved into his Rookie   
form.  
The smoke started to clear and nothing came from it. The smoke slowly started to mix in with the bright  
sky around and still nothing came out from the smoke.  
HerculesKabuterimon stared with deep concentration at the smoke. He narrowed his insectoid eyes and   
muttered something.  
"What/", Izzy asked not moving his eyes away from the smoke.  
HK didn't respond.  
"Is..Is..he..?", Yolie stuttered.  
Nobody answered.  
"He's not, is he?", Yolie was now shaking.  
Still no-one answered except Davis.  
"This has got to be the worst day ever!"  
"WHY DIDN'T HE DIE?", Yolie shouted.  
"Because even my full energy attack was not powerful enough", MG answered looking grim.  
The smoke was completely gone, and there stood Alloronomon floating above the ground.  
"Creet", Sora exclaimed.  
Alloronomon looked like he hadn't taken a bath for a year.  
  
NoT BaD BuT NoT PoWeRfUl EnOuGh, TrY tHIs FoR sIzE,...NIGHTMARE SYNOPSIS  
  
Immediatly everyone, and I mean everyone was caught inside their minds. Facing their nightmares. For   
they had a lot.  
  
***  
Who is that?", I shout into the darkness though my fear is audible.  
"Remember me...", a ghoulish voice came from all around me and inside me.   
My body shivered and my thought, I realized I had no thoughts, I was in pure terror.  
"...BROTHER!", the voice continued.  
"S...S..SA..SaM?", I shouted falling onto the ground and feeling my nerves starting to fail on me. I was  
copletely helpless. I was in a memory that should not be there. I didn't want this to happen.  
"I'm sorry!", I whispered, tears now falling down my cheeks.  
"Sorry?", the voice started to laugh. "Is your sorry going to bring me back to life?", the voice was   
menacing.  
"I didn't..", I started my fear still there.   
"Ken, look what you did to me and to make things worse...You became the Digimon Emperor. I hate you   
brother, hate you more than I have ever hated you!"  
I screamed and cried at the same time, my brother, my only brother was gone and he was not happy with  
me. I cried more and more and my lungs burned because I was not taking in any air. My brother..was  
not there with me anymore...  
  
***  
"Matt?", I look around and look around for him.  
My fur starts to feel very itchy and I can't get the itch out. I sigh and still forage ahead.  
Where can he be?, I think. I'm not worried, I remind myself.  
"Matt can take care of himself!", I say aloud feeling a bit unsure.  
A scream erupts from the silince from the forest I am walking in.  
I remember that scream....Matt.  
No, I run as fast as my little legs can carry me, I have to find him..I can't let him be in any trouble. I'm  
supposed to protect him, just like he tries to protect his brother T.K even though he knows T.K has   
Patamon.  
I speed-up.  
I come into a clearing, and quite suddenly am aware of all the silence around me.   
I look around and see a blond head. MATT.   
He's sitting on a rock, big rock with his back to me. I smile and my nose is kinda stuffy.I start running  
towards him and then I'm just behind him. I tap on his back with my clawed paw as lightly as I can.  
Matt doesn't respond, bet he's lost in thought again, I sigh.  
I walk in front of him and was proved right. He was just staring right ahead and was oblivious to anything.  
I laugh and relief is now throughout my body.  
"Gee, Matt! I thought you were in trouble and here I see you now lost in thought!", I say.  
Matt doesn't respond.  
"Matt, its me, Gabumon! Matt don't scare me like that!"  
Matt still stares right ahead.  
"Matt—", I put my paw on my Matt's shoulder a bit too hard this time.  
Matt just fell to the hard brown earth and didn't move.  
I kept staring at Matt, Matt's body.  
Matt....Was.....Gone.  
I sat beside mat's body and rested my head against his blond hair and cried. I didn't care even if my fur  
started to smell.   
I had failed to protect Matt.  
  
***  
Where am I?, I am lying on the floor of a pink carpeted room and my nightgown is a wrinkled mess.  
I hear noises. Whose voices are they? They sound familiar.   
I look around and spot the door, the door is covered by posters of cute actors.   
I remember now, Its my room.  
I get up and smooth my gown. My room is a mess like always.  
There is Joe's gift I was still wrapping.  
I open the door and hear loud argueing sounds.  
I look down the hallway and realize that the voices are coming from downstairs. My sister Renee is still  
asleep in the next room, I realize as I hear the gentle snoozes from her open door.  
I silently creep to the protective banister.  
"Why do I have to do everything around here while you think up of crazy hair-brained cooking recipies?"  
, My dad's voice came out in a an angry outburst. It was very loud.  
I closed the door to my sister's room for she might awake.  
"Listen, I also help out around here, and anyway it was not my idead to first come back to Tokyo, it was   
yours!", my mom screamed.  
"You know what, I'm sick and tired of your attitude and I think it is time that we—", dad calmy sat down  
in the sofa that was visible from up here.  
"If thats the wasy you want it, FINE!", Mom shouted.  
"Listen, I'm sorry Ok...", Dad started to make things up.  
"Just SHUT up and get the heck out of my house!", she shouted.  
Dad looked stunned. "Y..You want a ..?"  
"YES!", my mom was still angry.  
SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU FOOL, i screamed in my head to me stubborn stupid mom.  
"What about Mimi?", Dad asked still in shock.  
"I don't care, have her!", Mom shouted.  
I was stunned, I knew my mom was a kind of a goof up and seemed uncaring but this?  
"Fine, I agree then!", my dad apparently angry because of what she said about me.  
"Let's get this divorce over with!"  
  
***  
Mom!, I shouted from over the breakfast table.  
No reply or answer.  
Mom, I sighed, I guess she was out late again with Kirt.  
Oh Kirt is her new 'friend' from work who she apparently goes constantly goes with.  
I didn't know then...  
I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No reply.  
I opened it and saw that mom's bed was made and there was a note on the bed.  
Probably went off to work early, again.  
Without reading the note I stuffed it inside my pocket and walked downstairs again to fix myself some  
breakfast, Oatmeal.  
I started gulping down the lumps and after I finished I went off to school.  
.....  
When I came back from school, I heard noises coming from the living room.  
Mom?", I shouted from the kitchen as I took a glass of Milk.  
"T.k? Honey can you please come in here, I..we have something to tell you?"  
I walked into the living room and saw mom and ..and KIRT sitting kinda close and they were looking at   
something on each other's hand.  
RINGS?  
"Whats happening?", my milk dropped.  
"Didn't you read the note?", mom asked.  
"Um..no!"  
"never mins, I just want to tell you some happy news!",  
My heart sank.  
"Kirt and I are engaged."  
  
***  
My tailring, I keep rubbing it, why I don't know!  
Then I look up and then the truth dawns upon me.  
My friend, my best friend, Gone.  
I dropped my tail and then fell on my back and tears started running down my sides.My fur was starting to  
get soggy. I didn't care.  
Then suddenly I hear that voice, Wizardmon.  
No, not wizardmon....Myotismon.  
I yelp is fright as I stand and take my fighting stance.  
I look up and see him. The original Myotismon.  
No, he's changing...  
Venomyotismon. The evil head grinned in scorn.  
Then it started to change and then..  
Malomyotismon.  
"I killed you friend! Yes Gatomon my former servant, I did kill him and now he's rotting in the deep depths of the volcanic core!", he  
laughed malaciously.  
I slump, Wizardmon gone, Kari drifting apart from me, MaloMyotismon comes back...  
  
***  
T.K", i shout  
No use, he still goes away from me.  
"T.K, its me, Patamon! I shout again.  
He laughs as he starts to run around the field and then..  
I see it, another Digimon.  
He has another digimon and he's forgotten me.  
Then he spots me, and I smile thinking he has not forgotten me.  
Then I rethink as I see the menace in T.k's eyes as he narrows his eyes towards me.  
I am scared.  
"T.K are you Ok?", I ask hesitantly slowly flying towards him.  
He answers,  
"Yes, Patamon I am fine..."  
I smile and rejoice in my mind..too soon.  
"..but you are not!", he yells as he extends his hands towards me in the air.  
"T.K, whats wrong?", I cry as i fly to dodge T.K's fists.  
"T.K stop!", I yell with a hint of tear in my eye.  
"I hate you!", T.K said in a cold voice and continued to his other digimon.  
"Dronemon, KILL HIM!"  
  
***  
"Davis?"  
"Gatomon?"  
No reply.  
"This is not funny!", I cry through the darkness.  
Suddenly the light comes and I am standing on dark brown grey dirt.  
"Phoo! Nobody thought of dusting this place!", I wipe the dirt from my eyes as Istand up.  
There is fog all around me so I can't see anything.  
A feeling of dread that comes from experience came into my heart.  
I am as blind as I would be in the dark.   
I realize it is hopeless to keep my eyes open, since it will do me no good and i will still be not able to see  
anything.  
I close my eyes and grope around by flailing my blue arms in front of me.  
I move forward for few minutes and thankfully not bumping into anything.  
Then quite suddenly I bang my foot against something very solid.  
"OW! Freakin' Fox Bats", I muttered hopping on one leg clutching the other.  
I sit down and see a flashlight.  
A flashlight?  
Whatever, I take the flashlight and see what I had hit.  
It was a stone...a grave stone.  
There were two gravestones and they were covered in dirt.  
I brushed the dirt away from both of the stones and then read them aloud.  
"Davis, Killed by his partner Digimon"  
I gulped and read the other one. It was much, much smalled and was just visible.  
"Veemon, the scoundrel who was shot"  
I dropped by Davis' grave and rested my head on it.  
I had killed Davis...  
  
***  
Nooooooo, it can't be, it couldn't be true, I won't let it!  
I woke up.  
"Thank Goodness it was just a dream!", i said as I got up.  
Where was I?  
Oh right, I was in my car, well if you can call an old very much in need of service Peugeot a car.  
Well anyway I wake up and my head still hurts from that lack of sleep in comfortable places.  
I look outside and see the garbage truck in the alley. Oh yeah I also see some cats.  
Lunch Time.  
I opened the rusted door and got out. Stretched and then yawned revealing my yellow teeth. Flies started  
buzzing around my head. Disgusting eh?  
I walked over to the alley entrance to the run down restaurent.  
"HEy there Z!", i shout as I walk in running my hand through my hair.  
"Its Izzy you Moron!", Izzy shouted still wearing his tux.  
The tux he wore for twenty years since his son shot his wife.  
His son was now in prison...For life and I'm betting he's feeling pretty low and useless.  
Well, thats what a computer idiot gets.  
Look at me, I'm still as cool as ever. Still got that gel in my car.  
"Give me the usual, Genius!", I shout to him as I straggle over to the washroom dump.  
"Give me the Money, Matt!", Izzy yelled.  
"Shut up compu-idot", I shot back my anger slowly rising.  
:"You owe me big time, you have a tab bigger than the White house", Izzy screamed also getting engry.  
"Get a life hair-brain!", i said as I came out of the washroom.  
"Listen here, Yamato, you said you woul pay me as soon as you gig launched...its been six months!"  
"Don't call me Yamato, Rock-Head!", I grab his tux shirt and pull him into the air.  
"Or WHAT?", he asked with sarcasm.  
"Or THIS!", I took out my brass knuckes and streaked them right across his ugly face. Man was I angry.  
"Matt stop!"  
"Die!", I kept on punching him with my knuckles.  
Blood started to pour out of his nose and mouth.  
I kept on punching I was furious just like I was furious when Sora went out with that jerk of a Tai.  
I punched harder and harder and then Izzy stopped struggling.  
No, I killed Izzy just like I had Killed Tai  
Tai the guy who pretended to be my friend.  
  
***  
"I'm all grown up and quite successful I should say", my wife started saying.  
"Um..Honey, don't you think we should check on Sam?", I asked her quietly.  
"Shut Up, Izzy", she muttered under her breath as she resumed practicing her speech.  
Yes, it was my life. I had hoped for so much more, so many hopes..  
drowned with one single marriage which I tried to mend as best as possible.  
But all in vain.  
'Drina, can you please stop acting so busy just for once?", I asked as we had done nothing but just sit there  
"Izzy you fool, I need to concentrate so SHUT UP!"  
I sighed my life was a ruin and it was not over yet..  
~~  
two days later..  
~~~  
"Yo, dad give me some money!", Sam shouted as he waltzed into the room wearing his chains.  
"Um..ask your mom!", I said.  
"ASk me what?", Drina came in.  
"Nothing jerk lady!", Sam said with a sneer.  
"What did you just call me?", Drina asked in an angry voice.  
"I said BUZZ OFF", Sam glared.  
"Sam, Drina—", I started.  
"Stay out of this old fool!", My son shot.  
"March right up to your room, Sam!", Drina shouted now apparently angry.  
"What if I don't?", Sam stood there.  
"Get lost NOW", Drina shouted louder.  
"Thats it, I've taken enough from you..", then he did something that I never thought a son could do.  
Two hours later the police arrived and took Sam to jail.  
Then the paremedics announced Drina dead, shot in the heart.  
I sat there in the living room, today was my birthday and my presents were already open...  
  
***  
I look around me and see water all water.  
I must breathe I think, and then realize that I am breathing.  
After all I am a water Digimon.  
My red hair came in my eyes due to the water currents. I pushed them away and started swimming   
towards the surface. I was after all a part mammal, so I needed to take air.  
I surfaced and saw it....  
Shardmon, my evil Omega form leaping across the waves..  
towards me.  
I had nowhere to run, no place to hide.  
SLASH  
So this is how it felt to die..forever.  
  
***  
I look into his eyes and see the hateful evil within them.  
Oh yes, I am scared, very.  
"Izzy", I stutter.  
"YOU!", Izzy shouted again.  
"I'm sorry Izzy!", I was crying now. Tears were pouring out of my lens eyes.  
"Sorry? Sorry? Is that all you have? Sorry?", he screamed again.  
"But I didn't mean to..", I started flying back a step.  
"You worhtless low-life lousy piece of garbage-eating blood-red freakin' fly, ita sll your fault!"  
I looked down, "I'm really sorry!"  
"You, Tentomon, purposely digivolved into HerculesKabuterimon to get revenge on me when I declined  
your asking me if you could go and see the digital world to refresh your memory!", he shouted.  
"But..But..it just happened!", I cry.  
"I bet it just happened that you digivolved into DarkHerculesKabuterimon—",  
"I—"  
"And I also bet it just happened that you became overly angry—"  
"Izzy I—"  
"AND I BET IT JUST HAPPENED THAT YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!", he stated.  
I fell silent, I didn't know by desire for revenge was so strong.  
  
***  
Agumon DIGIVOLVE—  
Nothing   
Agumon DIGIVOLVE—  
Still nothing happened.  
Noooooooo, I screamed my head off.  
I can't digivolve anymore.  
"You're useless, Agumon, so I'm getting a new Digimon!", Tai said.  
"Tai wait", I called after him.  
He walked away.  
  
***  
"Pass the ball!", I shout as I run across the field my feet thudding against the grassy undergrowth.  
We were playing in a public park and this field was kinda small.  
"Listen Dude, Just pass the ball over here!", I shouted to Gongall as he drived the ball towards the net.  
And then came Ken.  
He whizzed really quick and slided the ball outside the chalk drawn boundry.  
"Penalty!", I called since I was on GOngall's team or rather Gongall was on my team.  
"You won't pass through me, Davis", Ken said as he stood quite a distance away from the corner that I   
was going to kick the ball from.  
"We'll see!", I muttered as I started to get ready.  
This penalty corner was near the street. Well kinda. Because there was a slope to the street below.  
"Here I go!", I shouted.  
I kicked the ball, the ball flew towards Gongall who was near the net.  
But while kicking I was thrown off balance and in a matter of seconds was tumbling down the slope..  
towards the street.  
A car came...  
SCREECCHHHH  
(Hospital Ward)  
"Daaavvviiiss!", I heard a female voice say.  
"Kari?", I said weakly.  
"Yup, the one!", she replied.  
I blinked my eyes and saw I was in a steralized room with a heart moniter by my bedside.  
"Whats happened?", I asked as I tried to sit up.  
I couldn't.  
"Davis..", Kari started to cry.  
'What?", I looked at all the pained faces around me.  
"Davis!", I heard that voice of that little adventurist, Veemon.  
"Yeah?", I asked expecting to get some answers.  
"Davis, I'm sorry to tell you that...that..."  
"That what?", I was getting impatient.  
"Davis, You may be paralyzed from the hip down!", Tai said with a sad expression on his usually   
grinning face.  
"Damn", that was all I could say.  
  
***  
Gomamon!", I shout as I run into my room to find him.  
He's nowhere, ah wait, he's there.  
Right there sitting at the table.  
"J-O-E!", Gomamon said in a grave voice as he kept his furry back to me.  
"Yeah, what is it Gom? I have a meeting to attend!", I told him as I searched for my tie, the green one.  
"Its-time-for-me-to-go!", Gomamon said still not turning.  
"Where? If its about the party in the Digital world, be back by te—", I started.  
"Joe-turn-around!"  
"What do you—what the..?", I back up against the cupboard as I saw him.  
Gomamon was more white and much more paler than usual. Almost invisible.  
Then it hit me, he was alive...he was a Ghost.  
"I have served my time and now I must go.."  
"Please Gomamon..", I pleaded.  
"..not before I destroy your life!", he laughed malaciously.  
"WHAT?", I was freaking out now.  
"Look around Joe!"  
I looked around. "No, you destroyed everything!", I whispered as I walked all through the house.  
"No one even remembers you exist, Joe!", Gomamon sneered as he turned to the still operating computer.  
"Wait, Gomamon—"  
Then he was gone, leaving me in a run down house with nothing.  
All alone.  
  
***  
I woke up screaming, then looked around me.  
Phew, it was just a dream.  
Then I look down,   
M..MY W..W..WINGS!!  
They were not there anymore.  
It was like the nightmare I had.  
"Woke up, have we?", a menacing familiar female voice.  
"Sora?", I asked dubiously.  
"Look, Pinky, I have these things here!", she said as she kept on chewing on her gum and revealed to me  
two pink wings with blue feathers at the end.  
"Did ..you?', I asked in horror  
"Guess what we're, oops I mean, I'm having for dinner tonight?", she asked almost with a wink.  
"What?", I was sure I did not want to hear.  
"Pink Bird Biyomon served with mashed potatoes and peas with garlic spices!"  
  
***  
I whirled around as the speared claw thrust itself in the dirt beside her.  
She stood up and took up a fighting stance.  
It was a Rookie-on-Rookie fight and I was in deep doo doo.  
I had to attack Gotsumon while I had the chance.  
I attacked.  
"POISON IVY!"  
Gotsumon stopped waiting to recieve the blow but suprisingly did not recieve one.  
What was happening?   
My attacks were not working.  
Gotsumon shook his head and then started walking away.  
"Wait!", i cried, "we haven't finished yet!"  
He didn't turn.  
"Yes we have, I can't fight a digimon that can't defend herself, Palmon!"  
I stood there in shock and despair.  
  
***  
Sora, Sora , Sora , SOra , Sora, Sora.  
My voice echoed around the huge mansion as I called for her.  
Of course no response.  
I walk through the halls, the dark halls.  
Letting my feet take me whereever they might want to.  
At last I ended up in front of a secret staircase.  
I remembered, this was the staircase that led to the secret room me and Sora discovered when we had   
come here to see if it was haunted.  
I pushed the plankboard just revealing itself from beneath the wall.  
As I pressed it, I entered into a narrow place with a small lantern hanging by the door. I light it and then  
sigh at the memories.  
I start down the stairs and walk past memory lane.  
Then I came down into the room.  
The room that we all used to be afraid off, because we didn't know the way out. Eventually it did bring the  
downfall of....  
I remember that awful memory.....  
  
"Com'n Tai, why don't we see if there are any old passages around here?", Sora asked enthusiastic as ever  
"Ya, right! Like we can expect that!:, I said with a bit of scorn.  
"Let's just look around, what could happen!", She asked me.  
"Why do you keep asking me questions? Still It would be best if we just leave—", I said.  
"Oh, HUsh, hey look at this board right here, its kinda loose.Yaarrrgh!", the door opened an in we stumbled and her foot caught in the secret doorway, the door got locked behind us.  
We tried to get out but saw no way out. Eventually after four days we were finally discovered, but...but..  
by then it was too late for Sora.  
"Whay didn't you listen when I said we should have left?", I asked the darkness in front of me.  
  
***  
Mom?  
What?, she replied in a gruff sorta out-tuned kinda voice.  
Mom, well there's this special thing coming up in school and I was hopingng you would come—  
Sora..  
"Yes Mom?  
..I don't love you!  
  
***  
No, I can't be in it again.  
No, I can't be part of this anymore.  
"You are!", a raspy voice replied.  
"Why?", I asked.  
" Yes Kari,You are a part of the Dark Ocean just like us.."  
No  
"Just like us!"  
Noooo  
"Just like us!!"  
  
***  
Hawkmon you're back.  
"Yes Yolie I am!"  
I run to twirl him through the air then suddenly I am amidst darkness.  
No, it was all a dream. Hawkmon was gone...  
Gone forever.  
  
***  
Ken?  
"Get way from me you worthless worm", a boy replied harshly.  
what was happening, I wondered.  
"Ken, its me your friend, Wormon."  
"I have no friend such like you.."Ken said  
"Ken please stop scaring me", I pleaded.  
"My only friend is him right there!", he pointed outside the big dome fort.  
I noticed for the first time..  
"Kimeramon, is my friend!", he laughed.  
..Ken was wearing blue glasses with yellow bordering...  
"My friends are powerful!", he was getting excited.  
...He was wearing a dark cloak and dark clothes...  
"My friends are..", he continued.  
...he was the Digimon Emperor once again.  
"..my creations!", he laughed and laughed.  
Then he got stern and called Skullgreymon.  
"Skullgreymon, are you hungry?"  
The big skeletal ultimate digimon nodded slightly.  
"I have a snack for you..", Ken smiled.  
I did not want to hear this  
"Ken look its me, your digimon partner WORMON!", I shouted in despair.  
".Skullgreymon, meet Wormon, he will help with dinner!"  
Skullgreymon pounced upon me.  
I was helpless--  
*~*  
  
A flash..a dark flash.  
A face, a face hidden with a cloak.  
A powerful being,   
a Digimon.  
Alloronomon, Wormon realized.  
Quite suddenly Ken and Skullgreymon vanished.  
The whole place seemed to vanish and Wormon was back in the bright space sky.  
And there stood the fiend, the evil nemesis.  
Alloronomon.  
  
WeLl, WeLl, So YoU hAvEn'T bEeN kIlLeD, No PrObLeM, I wIlL eNjOy FiNiShIng YoU oFf mYsElF.  
  
Wormon was mad and angry and also helpless.  
"Ken I need help!", Wormon whispered into his mind.  
  
AsTa LaViStA, wOrMy.  
  
Alloronomon took out his sphere shaped hand and changed it into a bit bazooka.  
And then he fired.  
Wormon was looking at his as well as everyone's death.  
Well, he thought, this was goodbye.  
At least they died, fighting...  
  
  
THe End   
I think NOT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NeXT: Death II  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Death II

Death II  
~~~~~~  
  
At least we died with honor, we died fighting., Wormon's last thought.  
"WoRMON", Ken shouted as he fell to the ground from his dream.  
Even Alloronomon was amazed.  
  
HoW  
  
"Wormon, I somehow heard you within my...my...subconscious attack by that nutcase over there", Ken  
pointed towards Alloronomon.  
"I'm so glad your all right!", Wormon was now trying hard not to keep his tears from coming.  
Then Ken stood up gently picking Wormon in his arms.  
"Wormon we have a Job to do!", Ken said as he narrowed his eyes to slits.  
"You got it Ken!", Wormon jumped into the air and digivolved into Stingmon.  
"You Try to keep him busy, Stingmon!", Ken said as he rushed towards all the other Digi-destined   
suspened in mid-air. He was thinking of what to do when he heard a crash. He turned.  
He saw Wormon slamming against an asteroid ans then instantaneously attacked.  
"VIKING STRIKE"  
Again Alloronomon swatted him away like a bug.  
Ken had to work fast.  
"Tai!, Can you hear me?", Ken shouted.  
NO response.  
"Sora, that is not real!", he yelled louder towards the teenage girl.  
Again no response.  
"T.K, SNAP out of IT!"  
"Kari look the ocean is not there!"  
"Izzy! Stop dreaming"  
"Joe wake up!"  
"Mimi get up!"  
"Yolie, WAKE UP!"  
Ken breathed hardly, he had been running under each person and had tried to wake them up but then to   
no awail.  
He was now standing under Davis.  
He was angry no one was waking up, he was angry at all this trouble. He did the only thing that came to   
mind.  
He jumped and kicked Davis in the rear.  
  
~~~  
"Damn", was the only thing I could say.  
I was pitying myself. All those years I had been careless. Taking everything for granted.  
He knew better now, but what help would that be.  
He sighed ans lay back into the bed trying hard not to keep those tears from falling down his cheeks.  
Not possible.  
He wiped the tears and was just about to take a long exhausted nap when...  
"YOW!", he felt his rear hurt like crazy, like someone had just kicked him.  
He realized that he had jumped and was now on the floor.  
"Drats!", he got up and started lying back onto the bed when he realized.  
How had he come back up.  
He looked down and saw that he had managed to get back up...using his legs.  
~~~  
Bright Sky  
Deep Space  
Oh, yes he was back.  
"Took you long enough, Football boy!", Ken muttered as he pulled Davis from the air.  
"Whoa, whats the hurr—", Davis started and then saw Alloronomon beating the dust out of Stingmon.  
"Better wake up Veemon!", Ken said as he started towards the other digi-destined.  
He spotted Matt and Gabumon. They were pretty close to the ground.  
He reached out while standing on his toes and banged their heads together.  
"OW"  
"OW-OUCH"  
"Glad to see your awake, now get to work and help me wake up all these sleeping beauties!", Ken shuffled  
away.  
"OooKay!", Matt said rubbing his head.  
"Matt.."  
"YEah"  
"We have company!", Gabumon said as he pointed towards Alloronom and Stingmon fighting.  
"OH right, Gabumon!", Matt pulled out his Digivice.  
A moment later MetalGarurumon sprinted away towards Alloronomon.  
"I guess I should go and wake up izzy", Matt thought as he walked over to Izzy.   
And beside Izzy he spotted Tai also floating in mid-air.  
He got an idea, even though this was not the time to have some fun Matt got a mischivious look in his   
eyes.  
"Tai", he whispered.  
"Tai", he said.  
"TAI", he yelled.  
Tai flinched slightly but still remained in the air.  
"HEy Tai, Sora is going out with me and she dumped you!", Matt shouted in his ear.  
His eyes suddenly popped back and he fell to the ground. He looked ar Matt and launched a punch.  
Matt held the punch and smiled.  
"So Tai, Whats happening?"  
Tai looked around and saw where they were. He remembered.  
"Um..Thanks Matt, I think!", Tai said as he walked over to Agumon.  
"AGUMON, I ORDER YOU TO GET YOUR DINOSAUR BUTT INTO REALITY!", Tai yelled.  
Agumon came out of the trance and "Sir, YES, Si—TAi?"  
"Yup!", Tai grinned and said. "Time to digivolve eh?"  
"Oh that, sure!"  
Wargreymon joined the fight.  
  
Davis finally managed to wake Veemon up by promising him 20 chocolate bars, X-Large size.  
He was grumbling now.  
"Veemon, Stingmon needs your help!"  
"Mmm-hmm", Veemon digivolved into Ex-Veemon and came to Stingmon's side.  
"Glad you could make it!", Stingmon grunted avoiding Alloronomon's swipes.  
"I had a horrific nightmare!", Ex-Veemon said defending himself against Alloronomon's fantastic punches.  
"Tell me about it!", Stingmon said and then. "I think we should Digivolve!"  
"Right, DAAVVIIS!"  
"Keeen!"  
"Right!", Ken and Davis said at the same time.  
  
Stingmon....  
Ex-Veemon....  
---DNA Digivolve to---  
Paildramon  
  
Paildramon Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon  
  
Tai went under Sora and pinched her.  
She yelped and came out of her trance and slapped Tai.  
"Heh Heh", Tai said rubbing his cheek.  
"Hmmph!", she turned his back on him and somehow took Biyomon out of the trance.  
Biyomon digivolved into Pheonixmon and joined the fight.  
"Um....I", Tai started.  
"Shut up!", Sora said though she was not really mad anymore.  
"Ok", Tai slowly walked away and then ran to help the others.  
  
Ken had now woken Kari up.  
  
~~~  
She was part of the Ocean, she was the ocean.  
She was devasted.  
Kaarri  
The ocean it was calling her.  
The darkness it was summoning her.  
Kaaarrriii  
Wait it was not the ocean  
It was a familiar voice.  
The voice of a friend.  
Kaarrrri, yyyoouu aarrreee nnooot pparrt ooof tthhee ooocceeaaann.  
Who was this voice?  
It was a male.  
It was..  
Ken.  
~~~  
  
She came back into the reality and fell to the ground.  
"Ouch, there has has to be a better way to wake up?", she grumbled as she stood up with Ken's hand.  
"WEll, if there is a way, I'm all ears!', Ken said. "But right now we have to distinguish Mr.Evil rat over  
there!"  
"Ken.."  
"Yes?"  
"Since when have you started making jokes?".  
"Whenever we wind up in very, very tight spots, I tend to get nervous and start making corny jokes!"  
"I see!", Kari rushed over to the floating Gatomon and pulled her tailring. It came off, she sighed and   
she threw it at the feline digimon. It connected with a light thunk on Gatomon's head.  
"YOW!", Gatomon yelped as she crouched on the floor and glared her eyes in menace.  
"Gulp, um..Gatomon, its me, Kari, your friend!", Kari took a step back.  
"Oh, its you!", Gatomon relaxed and put her tailring back onto her tail.  
Then she turned around and spotted the fight.  
She immediatly digivolved and took off to fight Alloronomon.  



	20. Death III

"OK, one problem solved and now to wake the T.K and Patamon!", Kari jogged over to T.K.  
"T.K, I hate to tell you this, but Patamon thinks you're a real dweeb and can't stand the sight of you"  
"WHAT, WHY I OUGHTA SHAVE THAT LITTLE TWERP AND SERVE HIM IN A PLATTER TO THOSE HUNGRY DOGS IN THE NEIGHBORHOO—Oh hello Kari!", T.K fell.  
"HEY!", Patamon obviously woken up by T.K's voice shouted as he came out of the trance.  
"Heh-Heh, what I meant was—"  
"What you mean, I will definitely ki—", Patamon glared.  
"Guys.."  
"WHAT?"  
"Ugly Master over there!"  
"Right!", T.K looked at Patamon.  
Seraphirmon flew away saying, "This isn't over T.K!"  
"Yeah, Yeah just do your thing!"  
"FINE!"  
"FINE!"  
  
Seraphirmon...  
Magnamon....  
----DNA digivolve to----  
Umbremon  
  
Soon everyone was awake, all except....  
"YOOOOLLLIIIEEE!", Davis screamed in her ear.  
"Is she awake?", Matt asked and took his fingers out of his ears.  
"No, Davis only managed to all give us the fear of loud noises—", Kari started.  
"—and himself!", Matt grimanced.  
"Very funny!"  
"Thats FUnNy, Davis!"  
"Shut Up!"  
"Listen guys, even though we are all here and we are the ones who can fight Alloronomon, we need to   
wake up Yolie!", Tai said.  
"He's right! Whats he mumbling about?", Davis asked his fingers still in his ears.  
"Its time to take drastic measures!", Sora said quietly.  
"Yup, we need to use...THE WEAPON!!", Tai said dramatically putting his face in the light from his pen  
light.  
"Yes, the WEAPON!", T.K smiled.  
"Oh, Yes!", Matt grinned.  
"Whats the weapon?", Ken asked innocently.  
"You!", Tai said.  
Ken fell.  
"Me?" he asked hoarsely.  
"Mmm-Hmmm", Kari smiled.  
"What do I have to do?", Ken asked timidly.  
Everyone looked towards Joe and Mimi.  
They both grew red in the face.  
"OH-NO!", Ken realized what he had to do.  
"Go on, we don't have all day!", Davis tapped his foot.  
"Yeah, Go on Ken!", everyone voiced.  
Ken gulped and then saw that there was no escape.  
He had to kiss Yolie.  
He slowly went over to Yolie and whispered,"Please Wake up!"  
No response.  
Ken sighed and quickly kissed Yolie on the lips and almost instantaneously Yolie collapsed on him and   
both of them fell to the floor.  
"Ken..."  
"Yes", Ken rasped as he struggled to breathe.  
"Did you just..?", Yolie asked.  
"um..Yes", Ken said getting red.  
"Ok!", Yolie said.  
"Yolie..", Ken said.  
"Yes?", Yolie looked at him.  
"Please get of a me!"  
"Sorry!", Yolie got up and walked the other way that of Ken.  
"Ok, Joe, Mimi, we need to get into the fight!", Gomamon said.  
"Right!", Joe grinned in determination.  
Gomamon digivolved into Marineangemon and Palmon digivolved into Rosemon.  
Then....  
Marineangemon....  
Rosemon....  
----DNA digivolve to---  
Phlosionmon  
  
"NOW we fight!", Tai clenched his fist as he raced away towards the fighting digimon.  
  
YoU mAy ThInK yOuRsElVeS sMaRt To CoMe OuT oF mY aTtAcK bUt I wIlL kIlL yOu YeT. SiNcE  
mY nIgHtMaRe AtTaCk WaS eFfEcTiVe AgAiNsT wEaKlInGs WiTh DrEaMs LiKe YoUrS I WiLl   
InDeEd SuCcEeD, fOr I aM yOuR dEsTiNy SeAlEr.  
  
"Our dreams...", Kari narrowed her eyes.  
"You messed with our hopes...", Matt voiced his voice shaking with fury.  
"Those are our dreams and we are the owners of those dreams!", Joe shouted.  
"We need not get more help with our nightmares foolish rat!", Davis sneered.  
"We have our own problems.", Mimi shouted with rage.  
  
BoO HoO, I aM sO tOuChEd, LiKe I cArE—  
  
"THAT IS IT!", Ken screamed making everyone jump in their skins.  
"WE HAVE TAKEN ENOUGH DIRT FROM JERKS LIKE YOU AND WE SURE DON'T NEED ANY  
MORE, SO BACK OFF OR ELSE!"  
  
Or ElSe WhAt?  
  
"Or ELSE, your Doom forever till the end of time!", Ken was practically glowing in anger.  
"AH!", Izzy exclaimed.  
"What?", Matt asked.  
"The power!", Izzy said as if that explained everything.  
"What power?", Davis asked.  
"Look at Ken!", Izzy was jumping with joy.  
"What?", Mimi asked also confused.  
"Don't you see, Ken is using the power of this dimension and the power wass activated when he got—"  
"very very angry!", Tai mused getting what was happening.  
"The Power is that of Anger!", T.K said awestruck.  
"Well, it seems we have enough of that!", Sora said.  
Everyone turned towards her.  
"We will use this power for our purpose against Alloronomon!", she said.  
"But how?", Davis asked.  
"Think back, think back to all those times when we were forced to see innocent digimon being destroyed  
for no particular cause—"  
"No!", Mimi looked down at her feet.  
"—think about all those times we had to sacrifice so much to destroy those evil masters—"  
"Sacrifices too many!", T.K muttered remembering.  
"—think about all those times when we were forced to see our digimon being destroyed by those jerks—"  
"Pain, sheer pain!", Tai muttered.  
"—remember all those times when we had to... lose our friends—", Sora was now in tears.  
"I remember!", Davis said.  
"—Remember Myotismon!", Sora was now really really angry.  
This did the trick.  
"MYOTISMON, THAT DOG", Kari screamed.  
"THIS IS IT!", Joe shouted as his anger rose.  
"WE WILL KILL HIM!", T.K was now glowing bright crimson red.  
Tai took out his digivice and concentrated his power anger into it.  
"This gives our Digimon more power!", Tai exclaimed as he kept directing his power.  
Sora started doing the same.  
Then Kari, T.K, then Matt.  
Joe, then Mimi and Davis.  
Lastly Ken and Izzy.  
They had accessed the infernal power.  
  
WhAt ThE?   
  
Alloronomon was still in a confused state of mind.  
"OUR POWER, GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!", Ken yelled as his eyes turned red with all that anger coursing through him.  
Ten crimson red white blue sparks of immense rage energy sprouted upwards from the deep heart of each individual. Each one of them had the anger, each one of them was using the anger. Each of them was mad.  
The red/white/blue sparks joined together in the sky and started swirling around as if the apoclypse had come. Then the energy started lowering and charged straight at the digimon. Even though they didn't know if it was going to be safe, the DD kept increasing the power. And then it struck.  
"Whaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaahhhoooo!", Imperialdramon screamed as one of the six seperated beams hit him.  
"WWWWWWHHHOOOOAAAA!", Phlosionmon was thrown backwards as the power hit.  
"THIS IS ONE RIDE!", Umbremon shouted as it took in the power.  
"MORE, MORE ENERGY, MORE ENERGY!", Universalmon shouted and took more power in.  
"THIS FEELS GOOD!", MetalGarurumon said over all the noise.  
"OH, YEAH, KINDA LIKE DIGITAMOMON"S COOKING!", Herculeskabuterimon smacked his lips.  
"You know guys I think there may be a disadvantage..", Izzy started still glowing red.  
"What?", Sora asked.  
"He knows about the power of this world as well, remember what he said when we were fighting evil Gomamon?"  
"DRATS! What should we do?", Tai asked as he slightly started floating.  
"I'm thinking maybe we need a distraction!", Izzy said as he kept powering.  
"Lets think later and power up, YEAH!", Davis narrowed his eyes to slits and all of a sudden so much red  
energy poured out of him that it was twice that of all the others combined.  
"Whoa, I never knew he had that much!", Joe said as he put his hand to shade off the light.  
"Thats what it is when you have a very different past!", Davis said as two tears quietly fell from the corner of his eyes.  
"I won't ask Davis, and I know how it feels, I know!", Ken's red energy plummeted skywards and glowed  
with immense ferociosity.  
"Mmm-Hmm", Kari said as she remembered her thoughts, her fears, her reality. Her energy also rose.  
"This is for us!", Tai said, Matt nodded and increased their anger power.  
"This is for the innocent Digimon!", Mimi said as Sora increased her power.  
All the energies from the Digi-destined were feeding the energy of the Digimon.   
"Yaarrrrgghhh!", Universalmon screamed.  
"Gaaarrrrrgggh", Phlosionmon tilted its head back and screamed.  
"BaaarrrrrrggggggHHH", Umbremon bent on one knee and cried in agony.  
The same reaction came from MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon.  
Imperialdramon grunted in pain.  
"OVER POWERING!", Umbremon's eyes were glowing really, really white.  
"POWER CHARGE!", Phlosionmon said as it's legs started shining bright white.  
"Oh, No, whats happening?", Mimi asked as she saw what was happening.  
'Are they getting hurt!", Ken asked.  
"Keep on giving more anger energy!!!", Tai said calmly.  
"Huh?", everyone looked at Tai.  
"Keep directing your power!", Tai opened his eyes and in them you could see the menace and anger.  
"Are you insane Tai?", Davis asked slightly lowering his power.  
"SHUT UP AND TRUST ME!", Tai yelled and began glowing brighter and brighter until he could be   
barely seen throught he energy.  
"If you say so!", Sora said and began putting all the power into the big ball of energy over the digimon.  
"YYYAYYYAYAYRYYAYYARRRRHHHHGGHH!", Universalmon screamed, its agony reaching its   
peak.  
"Its Time!", Tai said and poured the last energy into the energy ball.  
"Yes it it!", Izzy said realizing.  
The fireball of energy spun around and soaked up all the energy remaining and started getting bigger and  
then poured the energy into each one of the six fighting digimon.  
Alloronomon just stood there, looking on in shock.  
"The time to Change!", Tai smiled, an evil smile.  
"Yes, It is time!", Umbremon said as the energy was within it. It started glowing brighter, red, brighter.  
  
UMBREMON----HYPER MODE CHANGE---UMBREMON ( SPEED MODE)  
  
PHLOSIONMON----HYPER MODE CHANGE--- PHLOSIONMON ( TRANSPIRE MODE)  
  
METALGARURUMON---Mode CHANGE--- METALGARURUMON (WILD WOLF MODE)  
  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON----HYPER MODE CHANGE----HERCULESKABUTERIMON (SCYTHE MODE)  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON----Mode CHangE----IMPERIALDRAMON (FIGHTER II MODE)  
  
UNIVERSALMON-----HYPER MODE CHANGE---UNIVERSALMON ( DEATH MODE)  
  
"This is it, Alloronomon!", Umbremon said as it's body changed into a much more agile and faster one.  
"Yes..", MetalGarurumon had the ability to stand now and its wings were above its shoulders.  
"..Apoclomon came and went!", Phlosionmon's body stayed a bright white which meant it had the ability to teleport.  
"..But your apoclypse is upon the stars, NOW!", HerculesKabuterimon said as its body turned slightly upwards and his   
shell lost some of the harness. He was the master of fastness.  
"You shall die!", Imperialdramon was now standing erect more then before.  
"This IS the FINAL WAR!", Universalmon was the most vicous of them all. It was a digimon that would want to make a grown-up  
wet his/her pants. Oh yeah it was one heck of a dangerous digimon.  
  
HoW? YeS, yEs, I gEt It, It Is ThE pOwEr Of ThIs WoRlD, lEtS sEe HoW yOu LiKe It WhEn I uSe tHiS PoWeR.  
  
With that Alloronomon started powering up and screamed just the way the digimon had when they were absorbing the energy.  
Blue flame of energy started surrounding him and he started floating of the floor.  
  
ScArEd?  
  
"No!", Ken said defiantly.  
"WHAT?", even Izzy was suprised.  
"Why not?",Davis asked.  
"Because he's bluffing!"  
"Yolie?", Sora looked at the new member that joined them after a long time.  
"He's bluffing!", Yolie continued without responding.  
"How do you know?", Joe asked.  
"His auro, he knows there is a power in this world but he doesn't know what!"  
"AH, I see! His auro has suddenly increased which did not happen in our case!"  
"Right Izzy, he is only pretending to get the power to scare us!"  
"Well, it wont happen!", Davis clenched his fist and turned towards the digimon that faced each other.  
THE FINAL BATTLE HAD BEGUN  
  
"ChiaH!", Phlosionmon flashed its eyes towards Alloronomon and closed them. THen dissapeared.  
  
WhErE iS iT?  
  
"over here!", Phlosionmon appeared behind Alloronomon and kicked him hard in the back of his cloak.  
It obviously connected squarely, because Alloronomon yelped in pain.  
He was about to retaliate when his head was smashed to one side by a powerful hit-kick.  
"Well, well, well, look over here, some Dog is laying on the ground!", Umbremon smirked.  
  
WhY yOu, FIRE SHADOW.  
  
Alloronomon's cloak flew off and enlarged only to change into a fire blanket, that had enough heat to  
roast a thousand rookies at the same time. THe cloak charged straight at Umbremon.  
Umbremon stood there still standing with a smile. Its smile widened.  
Imperialdramon whizzed in between Umbremon and extended its arms into the attack.  
His white eyes narrowed for a bit and then the shadow was absorbed by his laser gun.  
"This is Fun!", Imperialdramon said.  
"Yes, yes it is!", Metalgarurumon walked over and stood beside Imperialdramon.  
"Now?"  
"Now!"  
"POSITRONIC LASER SENSATION!"  
"WILD WOLF FREEZE!"  
"Lets join the fun!", Umbremon powered up.  
"DESTROYING TERROR!"  
  
JaAaAaAaGhGhHhHh, WhY Is ThIs So StRoNg?  
  
A blur went past Alloronomon. Before he could turn around he was hit on his face.  
  
AaAh, My EyE!  
  
Alloronomon clutched his eyes and screamed in agony. His body doubled over as more and   
more attacks started hitting him. NOw with his cloak gone he was a bit vulnerable.  
  
I'VE HAAADDD IITTT!, Alloronomon stopped talking telekenetic and screamed out loud for  
the first time.  
  
"I WILL CREATE AND I WILL DESTORY THAT WAS ONCE..AGAIN!"  
  
"Whats he talking about?", Imperialdramon asked.  
"No..", Yolie's voice trailed off.  
"Not..", Izzy started.  
"Hawkmon!", Joe clenched his fist and started running towards Phlosionmon.  
Yolie started sprinting and overpassed Joe, and then stood in between Alloronomon and  
the five overpowered digimon.  
ANd then she saw the horror.  
Alloronomon kept the digimon in their tracks by forming a shadow shield around Metalgarurumon,  
Herculeskabuterimon and Imperialdramon. Umbremon was being attacked from his other hand while his right  
hand did the work. It did the creation.  
  
Alloronomon crossed his two main fingers and then uncrossed them. His thumb retracted and extended.  
His pinky touched his palm and stayed there and then...  
A bright shimmering yet black light started shining in the middle, right in front of Yolie.  
"YOOLLIIEE!", Matt shouted as he sprinted past the other staring Digi-destined and then by Joe.  
"Whats he doing?", Tai asked too forzen to the spot.  
"He..he well, well, Yolie, or should I say Sanuma.", T.K peered at his shoes.  
"WHAT? Who's Sanuma?", Davis asked.  
"She's..she's..she's my older sister!", T.K looked up and there was a crystal of tear in his eye.  
"SHE's WHAT?", Ken practically choked.  
"Sanuma, Please come back, please, Matt no!", T.K stayed there not going further.  
"I must bring them back!", T.K started to run when.  
  
it is this that is to be  
  
T.K stopped.  
  
nothing is the path that path is not  
  
His heart started beating faster.  
  
they will enter the entrance of the unknown  
  
HE started crying, hard.  
  
it is to be, Let it go  
  
T.K stopped and then wiped his tears away. And watched and watched...  
  
----  
  
"Yolie, Sanuma, don't please don't!", Matt ran and his voice cracked at the sight before him.  
"Matt, Shut up!", Yolie hissed absently.  
"Its too late, just come back!", Matt held out his hand.  
"But look, Matt, look at how Hawkmon is suffering in there, look at how he's calling for me!"  
"Sanuma, just don't give in!", Matt said.  
"Hawkmon!", Yolie jumped.  
"Nooo!", Matt jumped after her.  
  
----  
  
"WHat is he doing?", Imperialdramon asked as he tried to go against the shield.  
"He's recreating Hawkmon, but it looks like he is disfiguring him so it cause agony  
to the already dead soul of Hawkmon and the live soul of Yolie!", Umbremon said grimly.  
"Hawkmon looks dark and looks like his face was ripped off with numerous claws. Its so  
much agony and pain for a noble soul like Hawkmon!", Phlosionmon gritted its teeth and   
pushed against the shield.   
"RAPID SLICER!", Umbremon's hands started going as fast as light speed and then instantaneously   
cut through the shield. It got out and then turned towards Universalmon.  
Universalmon nodded and then looked at Tai and Sora.  
They looked really pained and then lastly nodded.  
  
"Your time has come, Alloronomon!", Universalmon slowly walked towards the shield which held captive the   
three megas and broke the shield with one swipe of its two fingers.  
"Now its your turn!", Universalmon tilted its head and every digimon present move back, really back.  
"I know you have to do it!", Metalgarurumon said as he backed away.  
"WHAT?", Alloronomon said as the Hawkmon was fully alive.  
  
"Hawkmon!", Yolie jumped.  
"Nooo!", Matt jumped after her.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T KILL THEM IN YOUR ATTACK WILL YOU?", Alloronomon said this as Yolie and Matt jumped.  
  
"MIGHTY...  
  
"Hawkmon my friend!", Yolie was stuck in Mid-air.  
"Y-O-L-I-E!", the dead-alive hawkmon spoke.  
  
"...IRON"  
  
"Goodbye, T.K!", Matt cried and waved to his brother.  
  
"MIGHTY IRON DEATH CHAAARRRGGGEE!", Universalmon attacked.  
  



	21. The Last One

  
  
"MIGHTY IRON DEATH CHAAARRRGGGEE!", that was what Universalmon had said when it launched its  
ultimate supreme attack.  
  
A huge black white mixture of attack had come out of Universalmon's hands in three beams that  
seperated as soon as they make contact.  
  
Unfortunately Yolie and Matt were in the way.  
  
The three beams seperated, one swallowed Yolie and the other swallowed Matt.  
Matt's features got covered in the light and then almost as if on cue Matt's body disintergrated  
into the light.  
He left with three words for T.K.  
"T.K, REMEMBER MEEE--"  
Yolie was caught in the light along with Dead Hawkmon.   
She smiled through all that pain and then turned towards T.K.  
She had two tears in her eyes.  
"T.K, I'm Sorry I was not there for you!"  
And then Hawkmon and Yolie were gone, Vanished.  
  
---  
  
T.K stood there and stared at the place where his brother and Yolie used to be.  
He had no tears in his eyes.  
I still remember his face to this day.  
His face was full of controlled pain, anger and remorse.  
And yet he did not show it.  
He just stood there.  
Staring..  
Leaving..  
Forever..  
His life..  
his brother..  
his Sister....  
  
---  
  
"Universalmon, Finish him off!", Sora said as she held on to the digivice along with Tai.  
"Kill!", Tai said coldly.  
"KILL!", Universalmon repeated and narrowed its eyes considerably.  
  
"Y..YOU KILLED YOUR OWN KIND!", Alloronomon's eyes were wide and mouth open.  
  
"Friends have to do what they have to, sometimes!", Sora.  
  
"FRIENDS DON'T KILL THEIR OWN!", Alloronomon tried again.  
  
"Universalmon, Power up!", Tai said in a voice so cold, that it could freeze a volcano within  
seconds.  
"Yes!", Universalmon glowed dark black white and then its eyes grew white and began to blaze   
with light.  
"Ready?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HOPE TO WIN WITH THAT ONE ALONE???", Alloronomon laughed.  
  
"Ready!", Universalmon said.  
Umbremon stared in the background and then looked over at T.K and Kari.  
Then it turned back after two brief nods.  
Metalgarurumon bared his teeth and snarled in wrath.  
Herculeskabuterimon lowered Izzy off his back and straightened up.  
Phlosionmon crouched on one knee and lowered its hands onto the floor.  
Imperialdramon's two concealed chest cannons were visible now and were glowing slightly yellow.  
  
"NIGHTMARE SYNDRO--", Alloronomon's attack was cut off by the digimon before him.  
  
"DEATH FLAME", Universalmon combined its hands together all immense power combined into one   
single dark blade and spun towards Alloronomon.  
  
"OCEANIC ROCK CHAIN", a huge thick chain of rocks more sharp than knives and more harder than   
diamonds slashed from Phlosionmon eyes and mouth. IT used its hands to keep its balance.  
  
"HYPER SLICER EXTREME!", HerculesKabuterimon clashed all of its claws together and let out baige  
colored power spinning disk that was fast enough to surpass the speed of light.  
  
"ANGEL'S DRAGON WRATH", Umbremon spun around in a tornado twister more powerful and destructive  
than an active volcano combined with a earth shattering continental collision.  
  
"NEUTRONORE CANNONS!", Imperildramon fired two extremely white and large blasts from its chest.  
  
"SELF DESTRUCTION", Metalgarurumon ran full speed and attached himself on Alloronomon's back.  
  
All the attacks hit squarely at the exact same time right in Alloronomon's torso.   
His stomach exploded with pain and actually did explode, but instead of guts, darkness started  
pouring out of it. And then the Self Destruction hit.  
  
Every single person backed away and watched the scene unfold as a huge ball of metal formed  
around Metalgarurumon and Alloronomon. THen the ball started to shrink. Cries of agony could be  
heard but nevertheless the ball kept shrinking. First the size of a large paumpkin, than the size   
of a soccor ball, then a golf ball, a marble and lastly dissapeared.  
The war had ended..but the sacrifices were a lot. More than we shoud have had to do...  
The Final War had been won, but then why wasn't I feeling happy?  
  
-----  
-----  
  
How ironic is it?  
The war is won and the world is saved, yet we are not celebrating.  
And then there is the funeral, a funeral that will have no bodies.  
Sadness fills my heart as I look around, around the world that of anger.  
A power so powerful, even a pure one can get hypnotised by its power.  
I look over to Tai.  
Matt was his best friend, even though they fought a lot they were the best  
of friends. I guess those adventures in the Digi-World really made them   
close.  
And what about Kari? She and Yolie were the second to DNA digivolve after me and Davis.  
The desolateness and the pain of everything. So much pain so little time.  
I cannot continue...  
----  
----  
  
Universalmon de-igivolved back into Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
Umbremon stared across the dark space and then sighed and stayed as it is.  
  
Phlosionmon de-igivolved back into Gomamon and Palmon just as Imperialdramon de-igivolved  
back into Veemon and Wormon.  
  
Herculeskabuterimon shed a tear and then changed back into tentomon but   
did not stay afloat in the air.  
  
Tai looked down at their uni-digivice he shared with Sora. It was now seperating back into   
two digivices. Tai's digivice with the symbol of courage was looking up at him.  
He really needed courage, he couldn't let down anyone now. He had to be the brave one..  
He had to keep the courage in all.  
Matt was his best friend and he can never forget that. True that they did fight a lot, but  
the digiworld had made them the best of friends.   
He would remember Matt..  
as a friend..  
Forever.  
  
"All right folks, lets wrap it up!", Tai said smiling in pain.  
"Huh?", Sora looked around from sobbing into a napkin.  
"What are you talking about?", Joe fumed, his glasses were misty.  
"JOE, STOP IT!", Mimi said as she looked at him from her sitting position on the ground.  
"Yes, don't fight..", Kari said  
"No more fights!", T.K thundered as his eyes were red from tears.  
"Listen, I know this pains a lot, but we will live and those guys sacrificed their lives  
for us and we should thank them, BY LIVING!", Tai's eyes were narrowed and Sora could see  
that he was desperately trying hard not to cry.  
"Let us find a way out from here!", T.K said his eyes now dry.  
"Right!", Izzy voiced quietly.  
  
"Umbremon are you..?", T.K asked as he stared down at the digi-vice he was holding. Kari had  
let go and was sitting on her knees staring at T.K.  
"I am well ready, Kari?",Umbremon appeared beside Kari and looked at her.  
Kari looked at T.K's face and then at all the others. She saw how tired and worn out they were.  
She saw how pained they were and needed a soft place sob.  
She looked at Umbremon and nodded.  
Umbremon closed its eyes and then started running.  
It increased its speed about 50%.  
Then 75%.  
Finally 100%.  
  
ENERGY FROM THE ANGEL DRAGON  
  
A large power twister broke out from Umbremon's two joined hands and formed a huge tornado. IT  
started twisting and bright dragon energy started pouring into it. More and more energy. And then,  
Umbremon spread its legs on the floor and then put its arms in front of its chest. And then released into  
the tornado and through it..  
  
ORACLE OF LIFE  
  
A huge hole cut through the dark world and erupted into another world, the digital world. And suddenly   
a porhole enlarged into the real world. They atlast had a way to go home.   
Umbremon focused its semi-energy onto the digidestined and the digimon. IT then raised them into the air  
and slowly lowered them through the pathway.  
Davis stared at the changing skies and thought, "So this is how victory feels!"  
  
-----  
-----  
  
"TAI, KARI", where were you two?", she came running and wrapped both of them in a huge bear hug.  
"Kari, Tai!", he came and hugged them after their mom was done.  
"Hi dad, hi mom", Tai said as he dragged himself over to the living room.  
"Hey,mom, hey dad", Kari followed Tai into living room.  
"WHere were you guys? WE were worried sick about you!"  
"Uh-hmm", Tai stared at the ceiling.  
"TAICHI, are you listening to me?"  
"Uh, I can't listen mom.."  
"And just why not? We taught you good manners--"  
"Thats not it mom!", Kari said quietly.  
"Kari whats wrong?", her dad leaned over on the sofa he was sitting in.  
"we were once again called!", Tai said as he took out his D-5.  
"We had to fight an old enemy..Daemon!", Kari showed the D-5 to her mom.  
"Ohmygoodness, are you alright, are you hurt, do need assistance..?"  
"No thanks mom! I have very, very bad news!", Tai said.  
"As long as you two are saf--"  
"Matts gone!"  
"Oh!", she clasped her hand on her mouth.  
"Him and Yolie.", Kari said tears escaping.  
"D..Do their p..parents know?", dad asked.  
"I have to tell them, I am the leader!"  
"But..TAi", his mom called as he started out of the room.  
"Let him go honey, he has to do this!"  
And with that Tai went out into the cold refreshing air with his eyes all  
red with tears.  
----  
----  
"So you told him?", Davis quietly asked T.K as he came along on the bridge.  
"mmm, yes...", T.k's stared at the passing cars below.  
"T.K"  
"Hmm?"  
"Aren't you angry, sad or frustrated?", Davis asked thinking he just said the wrong  
words.  
"Don't worry Davis, I'm ok.", T.K smiled and then resumed staring at the numerous  
passing cars below.  
"You sure?"  
"Let me tell you something Davis. I am feeling all those things you just said, but at  
the same time I am also happy!"  
"You ok man, do you have a fever?"  
"no, No, listen, this is serious. When I was there starting to run towards Matt and  
Sanuma/Yolie, I heard theses voices.."  
"Ok, T.K you're starting to freak me out!", Davis wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"The ancients!"  
"Ken?", T.K turned around and saw Ken wearing a black shirt and pant advancing towards them.  
"It was the ancients who spoke to you!", Ken leaned against the side railing.  
"H..How do you know, Ken?", Davis asked before T.K could.  
"When I was the digimon emperor, I..I used to have a good friend, beside Wormon. She was   
Petalmon. Though I was mostly evil, she tried and made me NOt do most of the evilish things I had  
cooped up in my mind. I didn't realize it then, but she was a true nurse for me. And still is.  
But in another way!", Ken stared at the sky now.  
"Wow, I didn't know. BUt how does this relate with the ancient hocus pocus?" Davis  
"She and I were walking the desert 023, I used to have codenames for each place, anyway  
I started telling her about my devilish plans of..of I can't remember what they were but I do  
know that they were very dangerous. She took me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. I saw  
that she had an expression of pain in her face, and then she turned away and a tear came down her cheek.  
When I saw her like this I knew I couldn't carry out my plan. And this brought her great joy   
and she smiled at me. Oh how I liked her, she was a true friend, even in my darkest times.   
And then quite suddenly from the sand came out a huge circle of ice, and then from within it  
came out a demon, a fallen angel. It was a powerful champion digimon named Icedevimon. He sought  
me, for he wanted me as his tamer, though I don't know what it means, he said I was the one who  
had pure evil within his soul and suitable to be his tamer!"  
"Icedevimon? Never heard of him, but what is a tamer?", T.K asked  
"I really don't know! I was awed by his power and was walking towards him without knowing it.  
Petalmon held my arm and called me back. Then she smiled and started running towards him her hands  
a kind of a shield in front of her chest. Icedevimon seemed unfaltered.  
He simply threw his arm in the air and then uttered. "ICE FREEZE".  
And with that attack a huge layer of ice began to form around Petalmon. She resisted but it was too strong.  
THen she looked at me and then unleashed one last attack, or was it. IT was more like a spell.  
This is what she said if I recall correctly,   
"My Ken, forget not the one who is yours, forget not when  
it was, and then you will, become again what you were!". And then she was frozen solid. I stared in shock.  
I ran over to the ice block and knealt beside it trying to warm up the ice block my using the hot sand.  
Icedevimon looked at me and said.  
"You weep over a weak digimon like her, when you could tame a strong powerful  
digimon like me--".   
"I DON'T WANT YOU, PETALMON PLEASE COME BACK!"  
"I pity you human, you are denying the fact that i am the power you seek!"  
"GO AWAY!"  
"I will, for I see my search will have to continue!", he dissapeared into a huge ball of ice mist.  
I was about to put her whole body in sand to revive her when...  
  
it is that is to be, that shall  
  
I stopped struggling.  
  
let it be and let it go, it shall happen it should  
  
I stood up.  
  
It is TIME  
  
Petalmon's body started becoming digital data was going back to the digital field of ancient history"  
  
Davis, Ken and T.K all stood silent for a moment, then T.K spoke.  
"What kind of digimon was Petalmon?"  
"She was a noble champion digimon, who cared for me like a mother"  
"You miss her?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"The funeral is tomorrow!", Kari said as she walked alongside T.K towards the park.  
"Yes, I know!", T.K answered looking at the ground while walking.  
"T.K?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What is it that you are hiding from all of us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean about Yolie being your sister!"  
"Oh Sanuma!"  
"Yes her!"  
"It all goes like this..  
Seven years ago, before we went to summer camp. When the divorce was being finalized, it was  
under the law that each parent would either divide the child(s)' responsibilities between the parents,  
OR each parent could get a child. And since there were three of us, it was kinda difficult, so.."  
"Yol-Sanuma was adopted by her parents?"  
"Yes, she then had three other sisters that were not actually hers!'  
"But didn't it hurt you guys to actually, y'know to Give up Yolie?"  
"It was tha law and anyway, the "parents" of Yolie were close friends of my parents, so that meant that  
they would provide the money, all they had to do was take care of Yolie."  
"Oh, I see, but wasn't that kinda stupid on your parents behalf?", Kari thought she spoke illy.  
"It wasn't my parents choice!", T.K stopped walking.  
"What? Then whose was it?"  
"That jerk Diorkpoompus!"  
"The who?"  
"He claimed to be a family friend but actually stole Yolie without actually stealing and then put  
her up for adoption for a large sum of money. Dad beat him up and then reported him and got him fired.  
But till then, the papers were already in and the judge didn't hold account for my dad's reason for beating  
the other guy up, and thus this. Dad pleaded the judge to atleast let them have their choice for who would be  
the foster parents, and then they asked the Rumikos (Yolie's parents family name)."  
T.K stopped and stared at a passing red sedan and then twisted and with his back against the railing  
stared at the afternoon sky.  
"Um.. don't want to intrude, but why didn't your parents just try to get Yolie back?", Davis asked.  
"Like I told you, the financial position was really unstable and anyway Yolie herself felt that she should not  
be part of this family.."  
"Why?",Davis asked.  
"Sanuma was/ as you all know, a really smart intellectual. She had relayed to Matt, that she sensed  
something was going to happen that would affect their lives forever. Matt of course didn't or didn't want to  
believe it, so he dismissed it. I heard, and I knew likewise of Sanuma. But what could I do!  
Yolie knew that when parents divorce, custody of the children is split among the parents if both  
are responsible, and she also knew that the middle child would be the one that would be stuck in  
the middle. SO she devised a plan, a plan that she only told to me...and later to Matt. She was the one  
who wanted the Rumikos to adopt her, because she knew that possesion of her would cause only more and more  
anger and hatred among our parents. And the judge agreed to this condition with a little convincing  
from her court appointed lawyer!"  
"Whoa, I'm, I..I'm really sorry!", Davis said as he put his hand on T.K's shoulder.  
"Thanks!", T.K said and then started walking towards the stairs.  
"T.K?", Ken asked not moving.  
T.K's eyes were shaded. "Thats pretty much it! I have to go!"  
"Where?"  
"To arrange for my sister's grave"  
"Then go and do not forget who she was, and what she did!", Ken said even though he knew T.K would.  
"I won't, I never will! Ken.."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't worry, you'll be with her soon, forever, but now is not the time!"  
"Wisely said, T.K, now go before the sun drowns within the clouds of time, Now go!"  
  
---*****----  
---*****----  
  
Three weeks have passed and I still do weep for her.  
Two weeks ago, there was a funeral, two funerals.  
It seems that somehow Sanuma's data, DNA has transferred from the YX Zone (as its called) and into  
the digital memory banks of the digital world.   
SHe is, part of the ancients.   
Matt's Data is still unknown and is on the loose, no one knows where his DATA DNA went.  
----  
  
"Leomon, Look here!", the green digimon called as he bent down and inspected it.  
"What is is Ogremon?", Leomon said gruffly as he leaped beside the ogreish digimon.  
"Its a "something"!", Ogremon said as he picked the item up.  
"It seems to be some kind of visual lens", Leomon, the lion saber digimon took the item Ogremon held out.  
"It is!", Ogremon exclaimed, as he remembered back to the kid who treated him when he was hurt.  
What was his name..JOE.  
"OH NO, the KID Joe is dead!" Ogremon fell to his knees and weeped.  
"I think not!", Leomon said.  
"Why not?", Ogremon wiped his eyes.  
"This one has pink frame and roses, a girls glasses..and I remember only one who wore glasses beside Joe.."  
"YOLIE!", Ogremon and Leomon looked at each other.  
"We must inform them!"  
"Yes, Ogremon, we shall not forget those who have made this world so much better for us, we shall noT"  
"I know the way towards Myotismon's old world gateway!", Ogremon quietly said.  
"Lead on!"  
They walked away, the glasses held delicately, between them.  
  
----  
  
"I am so thankful for you!", she cried as Leomon presented Yolie's mom with the glasses.  
"I'm so sorry!", Ogremon stared at his feet.  
"I..I have to go and inform T.K and his mom!", she ran away from them crying, the only thing she could do.  
"We must go-", Ogremon started.  
"Please, don't! Kari came out from within the Rumiko residence and bowed.  
"Kari?"  
"We would like you to stay and attend Sanuma's funeral!"  
"Who's Sanuma?"  
"Yolie!"  
"Huh!"  
"All will be explained at the funeral--"  
She was interupted by that big kid whose mostly funny, this time he was suffering from sleep.  
"MATT!"  
"Huh?"  
"Have you found anything that belongs to Matt?", Tai asked as he leaned against his sister for support.  
"Matt? WHat happened to the gel gu--Oh!", Ogremon grimanced.  
"We're sorry, we couldn't find anything that belonged to him. But there was a new sign in the sky that  
was riddle kinda like this..  
  
The time that was in the other  
Will not be forgotten  
The evil of myotismon's brother  
the ancients will retrieve  
those of the three  
two creatures if please  
and the last, the girl shall be.  
The one of the blond,  
the one who has no soul  
nay, will he respond,  
reborn will be his soul.  
In what is the most common here.  
and not on yours haven  
And live without fear  
Safe are those under the raven.  
Peace, rest in peace  
one whose life has been re-released."  
  
"Huh? I can't make out head or tale of it!", Tai said as he scratched his head and then sighed.  
"I'm sorry do come in, but ogremon, it'd be better if you left you bone by the umbrella stand.  
"Sure!"  
The four went inside the house and were greeted by Yolie's sisters.  
  
----****----  
----****----  
  
Soul.  
Life.  
Data.  
DNA.  
Air.  
  
I sense.  
I feel.  
Wind through my face.  
Sight.  
Hearing.  
Dryness of air from my tongue.  
  
Light, very bright light in my eyes.  
I raise my arm to blind it.  
Then I see my hand.  
It is moist.  
I Stand.  
Wings stretch along my back and then my hands are all free.  
I see the field before me.  
I see the tiny Pixiemon scampering through them.  
My feet raise off the ground without effort.  
I look around me and I see the decraesing spiral of a bright yellow tornado roughly coming up till  
my knees.  
I Soar higher in the air.  
I am free.  
No burdens.  
No stress.  
I am an angel.  
An angel who has a mission in this world.  
A mission made by my subconscious.  
I remember little of the past past.  
BUt enough to know that all are at peace with me.  
I remember those who used to be close to me.  
Then I sense those over whom I was pained..  
Not anymore.   
I am free.  
And my name has been changed.  
  
ANGLOMON, the protecter of this world.  
  
I am MAtt no more,  
NO MORE.  
  
---------------------  
THE END (Till the end of time)  
--------------------  
  
*********************************  



End file.
